Your ExLover Is Dead
by FranklyMyDear27
Summary: AU. Lily lives. Veronica Mars moves to Neptune her Junior year, leaving behind the tragedy that shaped her past in Waterford.
1. The New Kids

**TITLE:** Your Ex-Lover Is Dead

**CHAPTER ONE:** The New Kids

**AUTHOR:** Sarah

**WORD COUNT:** 3,610

**SUMMARY:** AU. Lily lives. Veronica Mars moves to Neptune Junior year, leaving behind the tragedy that shaped her past in Waterford.

**SPOILERS:** Pilot for now, but lets just say all of season 1.

**AN:** FIRST FIC EVER!!! So I am extremely sorry for the suckyness I am just getting used to this whole thing.

Also the first chap follows the pilot but I promise this story will get its own plot and original story line.

* * *

_**The New Kids**_

She pushes the gooey yellow eggs around her plate for the fifth time that morning. Her father sighs at her across the table giving her a concerned look which she returns with a forced smile.

"Are you gonna eat that? Cause if not…" He gestures to his direction and Veronica slides her untouched plate of eggs to her father.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine. The first day is always tough, but trust me by next week you will be having slumber parties with all your new friends."

She looks over at him incredulously; the idea of her having a slumber party with anyone is ridiculous. She remembers that not that long ago she _was_ having slumber parties with her best friend, but those days are long gone now.

She pushes herself away form there small kitchen table in their tiny shabby apartment and grabs her green messenger bag from the table.

"I'll go by the new building after school and help you set up Mars Investigations." She tells Keith before rushing out of the front door.

She hears a muffled 'good luck' through the door and her stomach feels queasy. She never was lucky.

* * *

She jumps out of her Le Baron, lasts year quasi Christmas/pity/guilt present from her father. She had gotten it after her whole life was turned inside out and upside down. Veronica quirks her eye looking around the parking lot as she immediately notices the vast amount of shiny, expensive looking cars. In contrast further down the parking lot there are a lot of 'restored' cars that look suspiciously a lot like her Le Baron. Yep, Veronica thinks, looks like things are going to be just like home. 

Veronica is halfway towards the school when she sees a large crowd gathering around a flag pole. Curiosity had always been one of her more annoying traits and she quickly makes her way over to check out what all the commotion is. She lets out an inaudible gasp at the sight of a young African-American boy who has been taped naked to a flag pole. The word 'snich' blazed across his chest. _Jeez, and this is supposed to be a good school. They haven't even mastered elementary school spelling. _

She shakes her head disgustedly at the people around her who are whipping out their camera phones. _Wow, _she thinks dejectedly_, these guys would give the mean kids back in Waterford a run for their money. _

Seeing that nobody was going to help this kid Veronica reaches into her messenger bag and pulls out her pocket knife. The voice inside her head screams at her to let it go, tells her she needs to start at Neptune on the right foot but she pushes all of that aside as she makes her way closer to the flagpole.

The crowd looks on in shock as this tiny blonde girl rips down the boy from the flagpole.

'Who the hell is that?'

'Yeah, who died and made her Queen?'

'What a freak'

Veronica just turns around and in her faux pep squad voice yells, "Go Pirates!", adding a little fist punch in the air for good measure.

"Great first impression, Veronica" She mutters to herself as the crowd around her disperses to go to class.

* * *

As a general rule first days of school suck. There was the whole where-to-sit-at-lunch, where-the-hell-are-my-classes, who-do-I-want-to-avoid-at-all-costs and the check-out-the-new-girl stares. Veronica was currently stuck between a mixture of number one and four as she stood in the busy quad of Neptune High. 

She had gone to all her classes and been ignored by the majority of people attending. Nobody had gone out of their way to introduce themselves or befriend Veronica and now she was stuck with the dilemma of working out where to sit. She spots a vacant table over the other side of the quad and she adjusts her lunch tray in one hand before quickly heading off in that direction. Before she can reach her destination though, she is approached by the 'flagpole guy'.

He smiles at her warmly before sticking out his hand to her,

"Hey, I'm Wallace. I'm new here"

"Veronica. And surprise, surprise I'm also new here."

"I just wanted to say thanks, for this morning. It was a really cool thing to do."

"Well it didn't seem like any of these asshats were going to help." She says gesturing towards the students milling around the quad.

"Yeah, I think we have landed ourselves in the meanest high school this side of California."

"The decisions still up in the air about that one"

They reach the vacant bright red lunch table and Veronica is inwardly relieved when Wallace takes the seat in front of her. Ever since everything went down in Waterford Veronica has been wary of new people, but Wallace looks so friendly and it had been so long since she had someone apart from her father.

"So who'd you piss off?"

"Um… the local bike gang"

Veronica looks over at him in shock.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

Wallace goes on filling her in on his encounter with the PCH bike club at the 'Sac n' Pac'. Just as his tale comes to a conclusion a large bald Mexican flops down next to him.

"My bitch, weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole. Not sure I could have made that any clearer."

The Mexican guy is doing a pretty good job at intimidating the young boy and Wallace visible becomes nervous.

"Ok, very funny. We're even now" Wallace stutters a little over the words, looking like he is about to soil himself at any moment.

It is then that Veronica decides to do second stupidest thing for that day, but the look on Wallace's face makes her decision for her.

"Leave him alone."

Weevil looks over at Veronica, noticing her for the first time. He gives her an appreciative look as he lifts himself of the seat and saunters over to where Veronica is sitting.

"Sista, the only time I care what a woman has got to is when she is riding my big ole hog. Only then its not so much words just a bunch of ooohs and ahhs, you know."

_You can't back down now, Veronica. _

"So it's big, huh" Veronica says feigning interest and pushing the little bit of fear deep inside of her, pretending that engaging in banter with the leader of a bike gang is a normal occurrence for her.

"Legendary"

"Well let's see it, I mean if it's as big as you say I'll be your girlfriend. We could go to Prom together."

Weevil laughs, amused at this tiny blonde thing with so much spunk.

"What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, Vato."

Veronica suddenly notices that this cocky gang leader has brought his _gang _along for this little get together. She panics a little when one of the guys standing behind Weevil steps.

"Weevil, don't let Blondie here talk to you like that."

"Sounds like your buddy over here wants to see it too."

_Man, I just don't know when to stop. _

"Hell, I'll show you mine"

The biker motions to his zipper as if he is about show flash himself for the whole school to see, as this little interaction has begun to raise quite an interest in the tables closest. Especially the table next to the right, were a bunch of stuck up rich kids sit, ordered in pizzas and Gucci handbags littering the table.

Before the biker can finish what he has started, he is stopped.

"What on gods green earth is going on here. Felix Tombs why does trouble seem to follow you around?"

The Vice Principle breaks up the crowd and ushers the bikers to move along before looking back at Veronica.

"I'm sorry, you are?" He asks her curiously, a look of disapproval in his eye.

"Veronica Mars, _Sir",_ She says with a slight mocking tone on the word Sir.

"Well Veronica, I will probably be seeing more of you around. I would be careful of the company you keep."

With that he walks off leaving Veronica and Wallace once again alone at the table, with just the curious stares of the student body to keep them company.

Veronica sits up suddenly, a smile adorning her face.

"Only midday and I have already made enemies. Pa would be so proud." She says cheekily.

Wallace just grins at her in return.

* * *

"Man, you should hear what people are saying about us. You more specifically" 

Veronica looks up from her open biology book on the table, she was unsure what her relationship with Wallace was at the moment and brightened a little as he sat down at her lunch table, before returning to his previous statement.

"What are they saying? From what I've seen of this school it is going to be _charming_."

"Just that you're this badass chick who apparently is doing the deed with the leader of our favourite bike gang…. and some stuff about your Mom."

Veronica stiffens at the mention of her mother._ Great_, it seems like her past was following her around.

_I wonder who tipped them off about what happened to my mother. Who am I kidding, it was one of the most publicized murder cases in the history of California; someone could have turned on the seven o'clock news_.

Wallace notices the sudden change in her at the mention of her mother and doesn't press her about it, and for that she is thankful.

"If they're saying such terrible things then don't hang out with me."

Even as she says the words she feels a pang in her chest; she had really hoped that Wallace was going to be different.

"The way I see it, I could either hang out with the people who put me up on the flagpole, took pictures of me or I could hang out with the chick that cut me down."

"Anyway, you don't seem like the type to really care what others think."

"I don't", Veronica answers quickly.

After a few minutes she adds, "Was that an insult?"

Wallace just laughs at her and they continue eating there lunch, smiling. She thinks maybe Neptune might become bearable.

* * *

"Stay away from Weevil." 

Veronica shuts her locker door quickly and spins around to face every hot-blooded- American-males dream. Lily Kane, stands before Veronica, a pink frilly mini skirt hanging low on her hips leaving a wide of expanse of exposed creamy white skin on either side. A matching pink tube top stretches over her chest dangerously. Her face usually plastered with a smile is now directed towards to Veronica in a menacing stare.

"Who the hell are you?" Veronica bites back, even though she is fully aware of whom the walking sex advertisement standing in front of her is. You can't attend Neptune High for a week and _not_ come in contact with the Great Lily Kane, through word of mouth or actually sighting. The rumors of her sexcapades are told all around the halls of Neptune High and she is often seen fluttering about with her little Barbie doll minions.

"Lily Kane. And I'm warning you to keep your grubby hands off Weevil, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm sorry, but what does anything _I _do have to do with you, what do you care about Weevil, huh?"

"Just stay the hell away from him or you will wish you never came to Neptune. Everybody already thinks you're a skank, like mother like daughter, but I can make things ten times worse for you."

With that Lily Kane storms off sending Veronica one more sneer over her shoulder. Veronica just smiles and yells at her retreating form,

"So, I'll bring the movies you bring the nail polish. It's gonna be super fun! I just know we're going to be BFF"

Lily glares at her once more and Veronica just rolls her eyes before turning back to her locker pointedly ignoring the curious looks getting thrown to her by passer-bys.

Veronica first noticed Lily on her second day at Neptune High when her shrill voice echoed through the whole of the quad at lunch time. She was having a very public brake up with her boyfriend Logan Echolls. Apparently she wasn't to happy with his decision to brake up with her, which had caused angry screams and dirty laundry being aired left, right and centre.

Veronica had steered clear of the people who sat at that table, she later found out were referred to as 09ers as per their zip code. There was once a time when she considered people like them her friends, but that was a long time ago, back when she had been naïve and innocent. Now she saw them for what they really were; spoiled, selfish brats without a shred of human decency.

"Man, you really aren't doing anything to stop those rumors" Wallace say approaching Veronica at her locker.

Veronica suddenly gets an idea,

"Wallace, my dear. I want you to bask in my greatness for two minutes and think of all the magnificent presents you can by me."

"Umm…" Wallace looks perplexed at her statement.

"I worked out how to get the PCHers of your ass". She says with a wicked grin.

Wallace looks slightly terrified at the manically grinning girl in front of him.

* * *

"Dad, I think you should run for Sheriff". 

Veronica and Keith sit at the desk in the newly established Mars Investigations eating warmed up pasta from plastic containers. Keith gives Veronica a stern look.

"Veronica…"

"From what I heard I the current Sheriff is a real dumbass"

Keith looks at her disapprovingly at her choice of words.

"We have already talked about this Veronica, I don't want to go back to that. Not after everything that has happened."

"It'll be different Dad, this isn't Waterford." She protests even while knowing it is useless.

"The answer is no Veronica."

They turn back to their forgotten food, Keith not so subtly changing the subject.

"So how was school?"

Veronica wants to say more but she leaves it, for now.

"Fine…I kind made a friend, which in my books counteracts the copious amount of enemies I made."

"That's my girl".

* * *

"What's going on superfly?" 

Veronica and Wallace stood by a row of lockers waiting for something, that Wallace had no idea was going to happen.

"Just wait" She said giddily bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The stoner guy Corny from her art class walks by and winks at Veronica. Before Wallace can question the strange exchange Vice Principle Clemmons is making his way over to Lily Kane's locker with a local deputy.

Veronica and Wallace watch as Lily Kane is asked to open her locker, she is fuming and Veronica wonders for a moment what she is hiding in there. Her loud protests and threats to ring her father are quickly gaining the attention of the student body as the local Deputy reaches into her locker and pulls out a cock bong.

"What is this Miss. Kane."

"That's not mine." Her eyes are narrowed into little slits and her usually perfect face scrunched in a not so attractive way.

"It seems to be a device used for smoking Marijuana"

Lily looks around wildly as the deputy begins to cuff her hands; she spots Veronica standing at the nearby lockers and shrieks.

"You, I know it was you. You're gonna pay for this Mars."

Veronica stifles her giggles and gives a fake yawn.

"You think you're so cute. Just you wait, nobody messes with Lily Kane".

Veronica just rolls her eyes, before turning to Wallace.

"Phase one is complete"

She gives him a little high five unaware of the two boys who stand just metres away staring at her in confusion.

* * *

Phase two was completed after school that day in the parking lot of the Sheriffs department and Veronica had just received the incriminating evidence that would get Weevil and his gang to back off from Wallace. She and Wallace had planned to meet at the beach, he had promised to teach her how to fly his model airplane in exchange for getting him off the hook. She had grinned stupidly when he suggested it as payment saying it was 'the special friends' rate'. 

"So how do you loop this thing?" She asks remote control in hand.

Wallace looks up zoning in on something over at the parking lot.

"Veronica, your car"

A young boy who Veronica recognizes as Lily Kane's on again off again boyfriends is lying on the hood of her Le Baron a crowbar in his hand.

She is little perplexed at the situation, in the whole two weeks she had never had a conversation with Logan Echolls, never bumped into him in the hallways, never associated with him in anyway; which begged the question, why the hell was he lying on the hood of her car with a crow bar? Veronica didn't have to think long to get her answer: Lily Kane.

"Wow, the rumors are true. Lily Kane really does have brainless lapdogs."

"Well, Ronnie, if we believed all the rumors about you, you would have to be a two-bit whore…wait that does sound about right."

He smirks, now standing way to close for her liking and swinging a crow bar.

"Why are you here? I don't see how this has anything to do with you."

"Well, that's were your wrong. In case you haven't noticed Lily Kane is a bitch. But apparently she is even more of a bitch when you are around…yeah I didn't think it was possible. So guess what Logan won't be getting?"

"A cock bong?"

In one swift motion the headlitght of Veronica's Le Baron has shattered all over the parking lot. Logan stands there grinning manically.

"Wrong, and here I thought you were supposed to be smart. Guess again."

"Obviously your sense of humor"

"Wrong again."

He lifts up the crowbar once again slamming it into the other headlight.

"The correct answer is laid. That's right little Logan isn't getting any action," He wiggles his eyebrows in a perverse manner while Wallace and Veronica look on in disgust, "because of your little joke Lily is acting like she has got something permanently shoved up her ass, normally I would be all for that but this time its more of a literal _thing._"

"Oh! So it's your turn this week. I knew she had some kind of schedule going on. Right, this all makes so much sense now."

The loud rumble of about ten motorcycle bikes cut off Logan's retort, his cheeks now flushing red and fire in his eyes, as Weevil and his gang pull up in the parking lot.

"Well, well what do we have here, vandalism. Nah, that can't be right, the only vandalism that goes on in this town goes through me."

Logan turns towards Weevil and he seems to get even more visibly angry. And for the second time that day Veronica wonders what kind of relationships Lily Kane has with these two boys.

"Stay out of this paco, it has nothing to do with you." Logan sneers at Weevil, he looks ready to start a fight and keeps on clenching and unclenching his fists, an action that does not go unnoticed by Veronica.

"That's where you're wrong"

Weevil picks up the crow bar and walks over to the silver SUV that Logan and his toadies pulled up in, promptly smashing in the front of it causing a large dent.

"Whatever dude, it's not even mine. It's Enboms mom's" Logan says pointing to the guy standing a few feet away with a distraught look on his face.

"That's it, head for the hills." Weevil says gesturing to the other panicky 09ers milling around the car.

"Except for you. You say you're sorry." He says pointing at Logan

"Rub a lamp"

Weevil goes to punch Logan and lands a hit square across his face. Logan reacts immediately ramming his head into Weevils stomach causing them to both come crashing onto the hard asphalt road. They wrestle around; both trying to gain the upper hand as limbs fly and guttural grunts are made. Weevil finally manages to pull himself on top of Logan and begins punching him in the face.

"I said say you're sorry."

"Kiss my ass"

Veronica and Wallace watch, panicked at how quickly the situation spiraled out of control.

"Weevil stop. Let him go." She lets out a sharp protest.

Weevil looks up from his position on top of Logan his blood smeared face giving Veronica a grin.

"Are you sure? I could do this all day."

Veronica has gone from concerned to utterly pissed off in approximately 2.5 seconds.

"Look I don't have time to sit around here and watch you two kill each other. Weevil, I got the tape your boys are off the hook and you _will _leave Wallace alone. Logan, I will be sending you the bill for my car."

Veronica can hear his protest as she slides into her Le Baron, something like "…not paying for that piece of crap", but she chooses to ignore it, instead peeling out of the car park as fast as she can. There was something going on back there that she had no desire to be apart of or get between. She knew those boys could be dangerous separately but when in the same vicinity they were explosive.

_When did my life become such a soap opera? _

But this was Neptune and she was unaware that things were going to get much worse.

* * *

-Sarah 

So thats part one, please don't be turned off by the lack of an orginal plot at the moment, I am working on it. Any comments or ideas would be great.


	2. Dirty Little Secrets Part One

**TITLE: **Your Ex-Lover Is Dead**  
CHAPTER TWO: **Dirty Little Secrets(Part One)  
**AUTHOR: **Sarah **  
WORD COUNT: **3,959 **  
SUMMARY: **AU. Lilly lives. Veronica Mars moves to Neptune Junior year, leaving behind the tragedy that shaped her past in Waterford.**  
SPOILERS: **General Season 1**  
AN: **Sorry it wasn't made clear, but Lilly and Logan got back together last chapter, so they are currently on again. Just thought I should state that I am a fanatic LoVe shipper, so two guesses what the pairing is going to be…Also I know Logan is being a bit hard on a girl he barely knows but he is still in his jackass mode and things will be looking up in the future, so just bare with me.

**AN:** Also a big thanks to my beta LoVer159.

_**Dirty Little Secrets **_

_**Part One**_

"Honey, I'm home", Keith's cheery voice resonates through the tiny apartment. He had just finished his latest case, the standard cheating husband deal; apparently Neptune had a lot of rightly suspicious house wives. His happy disposition immediately vanished at the sight of his seventeen year old daughter sitting at the kitchen table, a small pile of letters next to her and an angry look on her face.

"You got mail from the Waterford Police Department, mom's speeding ticket statement from the day of her death." She states stoically, pointing to the open letter sitting on top of the pile.

Keith is quiet, unsure of what to say and trying to gauge what reply would cause the least destructive reaction from his daughter. She has been through so much this past year; mostly because of choices he had made and she had never complained, never doubted his decisions even when the whole town did. Gone was the little girl who used to wear pink and gossip incessantly with her girlfriends about boys and the best color nail polish, instead there stood a jaded young woman, with a whole lot of attitude and too much knowledge for someone her age.

His voice is soft when he speaks and he sounds broken and full of sadness that she thought had lessened as the months had passed.

"I can't let it go"

"I get it Dad, I know. But why?! Why didn't you tell me you were still investigating her murder? You are the only person in the world who I trust; who I know would never lie to me, looks like I was wrong once again. "

She walks to her room silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt betrayed, the wounds caused by her mother's death still fresh. Lianne may not have been the best mother. Veronica remembers the smell of Vodka on her breath, she remembers the late nights and listening to the sounds of her throwing up in the morning. But in the end, she was her mother, and for a while that was all that mattered.

"Veronica. I was just trying to protect you; I don't want you involved in this."

His attempt is futile and the only response he gets is the slamming of her bedroom door.

* * *

The first time she had come to Dog Beach to think had been after she had seen the word 'slut' spray painted across her locker. Apparently Lilly Kane had taken the whole revenge thing seriously and was quickly making Veronica Neptune Highs official leper/social outcast/ and skank.

But tonight her problems were a lot less trivial then mean kids with nothing better to do then vilify others. Her father was secretly still investigating her mother's murder. It wasn't so much that he was investigating; it was more the fact he had kept it from her. Her mother's death had torn her life in two.

_I can still remember the headlines: Waterford's local Sheriff, Keith Mars's wife, brutally murdered by lover. Sheriff denies claims that Michael Adams was having an affair with wife and questions the investigation, town in uproar. _

Adams had confessed to having an affair with Lianne and murdering her but Keith had gone against the sentence and evidence claiming that Adams did not have sexual relations with his wife or kill her. This did not bode well with the people of Waterford who thought Keith was in denial and didn't want to admit his wife was the town whore. Keith and Veronica left Waterford two months after Keith was run out of office.

Veronica was drawn out of her reverie by a large drunken boy staggering towards her. She clutches her bag tightly to her chest and searches the pockets for her taser. As the figure gets closer she relaxes recognizing the arrogant swagger and build of the boy she had grown to share a mutual hatred with in such a short time.

"Veronica Mars", He says, and she marvels at the way he always manages to make her name sound like something disgusting he just scraped off the bottom of his shoe.

"I would say it's a pleasure, but that would be a lie."

"Logan Echolls, I would say you're an obnoxious Neolithic jackass but I'm not sure your vocabulary is extended that far."

He ignores her comment as he is finding it hard to stand. His large body flops down next her on the darkened beach leaving a meter of space between him and Veronica but even that feels too close for her. His presence makes her immediately uncomfortable and she readies herself for his onslaught. From what she has seen of Logan he is not only a complete jackass but he is a very dangerous jackass.

"So what are you doing out here all by your lonesome," His eyes are glazed over and she wonders how far away the party he was at is and if she needs to get ready to run away from any more stumbling-drunk-off-their-ass 09ers, "waiting for your next client?"

She doesn't reply, just looks straight ahead at the barely visible tide crashing in. Maybe if she just ignores him he will go away, even as she thinks it she knows it is not going to happen. She may not have known Logan for very long but even she could tell he was not the type to back down from…well anything.

"Seriously, if you're bored why don't you just call your pal Weevil up, I'm sure he would be up for a go around. He will do _anything_." And if Veronica didn't know better she could have sworn there was a trace of bitterness lying underneath his statement.

The whole strong silence thing is so overrated and she can't help herself, it's not like he is going to go away anytime soon.

"You would know right, I know you have been pining over Weevs for a while but if you wanted an in you should have just asked, no point in attempting to be subtle. You two would make the cutest couple."

She puts on her best Valley Girl impression which she attributes to many days of watching 'Saved By The Bell' and 'Sweet Valley High' in her freshman year.

"I can see it now, front page of the Neptune Navigator "Starcrossed Lovers", Boy from the wrong side of the tracks finds love with pretty little rich boy".

"I'm touched, you think I'm pretty!" It's now his turn to do the whole faux valley girl act. It's a little scary just how well he does it and Veronica feels a little embarrassed at her previous attempts. Outdone by Echolls in a girly-girl impersonation, it was almost enough to make her burst out in laughter. Almost.

"No I think you're arrogant, self centered, psychotic…"

"That's rich coming from the Queen of the White Trash. I was wondering what your going rate was? Did you have to work them out yourself or did you just follow the same system your Mom was going by. Some of the guys were wondering and I told them you would probably do it for free but I thought I had better ask."

Their checks are red, eyes firey, hearts pounding as they stare furiously at each other, stung by their harsh words. She opens her mouth the next biting remark on the tip of her tongue but before any more can be said a jovial voice rings out across the beach.

"Logan…where are you man?"

The guy sounds surprisingly sober and he slowly ambles closer to where Veronica and Logan sit on the darkened beach.

"Come on this is not funny!,"

Logan finally breaks away from the intense staring competition he had found himself in and shuffles farther away from Veronica on the sand. Veronica rolls her eyes in response to Logan's actions.

_Wouldn't want someone to think you were hanging out with the school skank. _

"I'm over here DK."

The guy Logan so fondly referred to as DK quickly approaches Logan on the beach and Veronica thinks he looks vaguely familiar but can't put a name to the face. He is obviously a 09er but as Veronica did not attempt to associate with them in any way whatsoever she has no idea who this guy is. He is of medium build and has the all-around-nice-guy-perfect-boyfriend-straight A-student look about him.

"Dude, don't do that again. I was expecting to find you washed up on the beach."

Logan just rolls his eyes before sarcastically biting back,

"Don't worry Mom I'm fine. Can I have a rice krispy treat before I get in my jam jams and go to bed."

Duncan looks annoyed at Logan's little act, and Veronica gets the impression this is not the first time this guy has had to look after his intoxicated friend. Duncan's gaze finally shifts to the left of Logan noticing the small blonde girl sitting there, arms folded over her chest and a scowl on her pretty face.

"Hey, I'm Duncan"

He holds out his hand and Veronica looks at it suspiciously, surprised at this guy's benevolent attitude and chivalry, before grasping it in a quick shake.

"Veronica Mars."

Recognition flickers over his eyes but he still manages to give her a small smile flashing Veronica his perfect pearly whites, and for that Veronica is grateful.

_I bet that makes the girls swoon. _

They hold each others gave for a few seconds before Logan coughs in a blatant attempt to draw the attention back to his wonderful self.

"Well as much as we would _not_ love to stay and chat, we got places to go people to do…you know how it is Ronnie."

Logan smirks at Veronica before turning his back on her and walking off in the direction he came from. Duncan hastily follows but not before giving Veronica one more small smile before leaving.

* * *

Another day at Neptune High, another day going to school with a bunch of people who despise and ridicule her just because of a stupid feud. Veronica felt right at home, it was like she had never left Waterford. There was only one bright spot in this otherwise dull school, Wallace Fennel. Her first friend since…since _before._

"Hey, how was your weekend?"

"Ok, I was doing my usual incognito espionage thing which is always followed by a South Park Marathon, but apart from that nothing. You?"

"I worked at the 'Sac n Pac', unlike you we can't all possess that pixie spy magic."

"Ah yes the pixie spy magic."

"About that, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Anything for a bud."

She gives a Wallace a little fist tap in mockery of his supposed 'player' attitude. Wallace laughs incredulously at her before going back to the matter at hand.

"Well it's this girl I work with in office aid."

Veronica perks up immediately and stops abruptly in the hallway, reaching out to stop Wallace as well and giving him her full attention.

"You are an office aid?"

Wallace seems a little confused at her interest in his extra curricular activities but goes on to explain.

"Yeah, I wanted to do diving but there weren't enough people and they cancelled the class."

Veronica's eyes light up and Wallace gets the feeling that this girl could potentially get him in a lot of trouble. Hell, she had already made enemies with the Queen Bitch of Neptune High and her lap dog Logan Echolls and he couldn't forget her run in with the leader of a bike gang only two weeks ago.

"This is perfect"

"For who?"

"Me."

Wallace looks at her questionably, he just knows this girl is going to be up to no good some time in the near future and since he had appointed himself as her side kick he would obviously be going along for the ride.

"Anyway, someone has been leaving threatening notes in Georgia's locker, I was wondering if you could find out who is doing it and get them to stop. She is really upset about it."

"Yeah, I'll look into it."

Since Keith had started Mars Investigations Veronica had been helping around the office. So far it had just been small stuff, answering phones, taking messages, running the occasional name in the PI database but even the little taste of that had made her itch to do a real case, even if she wasn't getting paid.

"Thanks, V."

* * *

Veronica spots the dark haired girl attentively opening her locker, she slowly opens the door but not before glancing around her several times suspiciously. She stares into her locker for a few seconds before reaching in and grabbing a small square of paper. She is unfolding it just as Veronica approaches.

"Hey, you're Georgia…right? I think I have Bio with Mr. Davis with you."

At the sound of Veronica's voice Georgia quickly shoves the note into her pocket and turns to face her.

"Yeah, hey Veronica."

Veronica looks surprised that this girl knows who she is.

"Wallace told me about you, he said that you could help." She says in answer to Veronica's surprised face and Veronica smiles to herself.

"Well I can try. Just a question, why don't you take the notes to the Principal or the police? "

"It's not a big deal, I don't want to have to get my parents involved or worried over stupid high school stuff, they've got enough to worry about already."

Veronica just nods her head.

"So do you know who might be doing this to you? Anyone you have had a fight with recently, someone who is holding a grudge, anything at all would help."

Georgia tucks a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and her wide brown eyes shine with worry.

"Well I did break up with my boyfriend recently….but Veronica he wouldn't do this."

Veronica just smiles in what she hopes is a sympathetic face.

_Bingo_

* * *

Veronica enters the Journalism room thinking about her first real quasi case. Now that she had a couple of suspects things could really get rolling. But first she had to get through her Journalism class that Mr. Clemmons had felt necessary to sign her up for. Spotting the teacher standing over at one of the computers chatting with a student she quickly makes her way over.

"Hi, I was put in here by Mr. Clemmons, apparently Neptune High frowns upon students who don't get involved in the school."

The curly haired Journalism teacher smiles widely, and Veronica thinks it's one of the most genuine smiles she has seen since arriving in Neptune.

"I'm Miss. Dent and welcome to Journalism class. You have come just in time, I needed someone to get photos for a human interest piece on Bodie Chang, he recently won the local surfing competition in his division. I'm sorry, I'm kind of throwing you into the deep end, it's just that we're desperate for someone to take these photos."

"It's fine, this works out perfectly. Photography is kind of a hobby of mine."

_Understatement of the century, but who am I to brag. _

"Well if that's settled come over here and I will introduce you to the student who is writing the article to go with the photos."

Miss. Dent leads Veronica to the back of the room where two boys sit mucking around in front of the computer. At the presence of Miss Dent the two boys spin around and put on their best innocent looking faces. Veronica's stomach drops at the sight of the familiar looking boys. One glares at her, the other smiles shyly and she tries to look everywhere except at them.

"Veronica Mars this is who you will be doing the Bodie Chang assignment with, Duncan Kane."

Veronica's eyes widen, Logan smirks, Duncan looks at the ground awkwardly and Miss Dent looks between the three of them, oblivious to the tension.

_No freaking way. _

* * *

Veronica scanned the quad for Georgia's ex boyfriend still reeling over the fact that Duncan from the beach was Duncan _Kane_, and that Lilly Kane had a brother. After the extremely awkward encounter in Journalism, where Miss Dent had tried to get them to ride together to Gold Coast. Which Veronica had quickly but politely declined stating she had her own car and not wanting to have to spend a forty five-minute drive in the car with Lilly Kane's brother.

Veronica spots Brian, Georgia's Ex, sitting at a table with a skinny provocatively dressed girl practically sitting on top of him, her hands wrapped around his body to the point where it was hard to define where one started and the other finished.

_Talk about clingy. _

"Hey, Brian could I have a word…it's about Georgia."

Brian looks away from the girl on his lap and his whole attitude changes as soon as Georgia's name is mentioned. He stiffens and something that looks a lot like hurt flashes across his eyes. Trampy-Mc-Squeeze-a-lot doesn't notice but that may be because she is too distracted throwing glares at Veronica.

He pulls the girl out of his lap and she pouts in what Veronica thinks is supposed to look sexy but just comes off looking whiny.

"Babe can you give me a second?"

Several minutes later after lots of reassuring words and cajoling the girl leaves the table, but she is anything but happy and makes sure to send Veronica one more glower before walking off.

"So Brian, Georgia has been getting these threatening letters sent to her locker. Any idea who would do that?"

Veronica pointedly looks at him making sure he knows exactly who her number one suspect is.

"What? You think it was me? Does Georgia think that? Coz I would never do anything like that."

Veronica looks at him, unconvinced by his little outburst.

"Look, I love Georgia. I would never do anything to hurt her". He states somewhat bitterly and Veronica gets the feeling that the break up was a one sided thing.

"For someone who was supposedly in love with her you sure moved on fast."

Brian looks hurt and angered at Veronica's comment.

"She made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with me, I'm not going to sit around like a lovesick fool forever. Look is that all? Because I have soccer practice to get to."

He is already up from the table and grabbing his books before Veronica can answer.

"Yeah, that's all."

* * *

Veronica knows she has royally pissed someone off upstairs, she is not sure what she has done but it must have been good because she is currently on God's shit list.

Veronica stands in front of her Le Baron, staring at the car. Maybe if she closes her eyes and…

"Car troubles? What a shame."

The voice of Lilly Kane interrupts Veronica's wishful thinking and suddenly everything becomes clear. God doesn't hate her, Lilly Kane does. As Lilly sashays off, a self-satisfied smile stretched across her face, Veronica muses over the parallels between Lilly Kane and God, they both had worshipers who would do anything for them and she supposed Lilly Kane her own religion of "fabulousness".

Madison Sinclair and Shelly Pomeroy walk beside her not even trying to hide their giggles at the fact that Veronica Mars had all four of her tires slashed.

_Well, I guess I can tell Wallace the verdict is in, Neptune High would have to be the meanest high school in all of California, they went right ahead and blew Waterford out of the water. _

The people at Neptune were worse then the kids back in Waterford, they had reason to act meanly towards Veronica, it may have been wrong, untruthful reason, but it is was still a reason.

Veronica's "friends" in Waterford had distanced themselves from her after her mothers death. She wasn't sure if it was because they didn't know how to act around the 'grieving girl', or that their parents would be constantly gossiping about how "that Mars man was going crazy over his slut of a wife." Whatever it was Veronica soon found herself alone at school. The students either acted like she was invisible or whispered nasty things about her family.

A little part of her had thought, had hoped, that by coming to Neptune she would have left the harsh words and mean accusations behind, but that was just wishful thinking. These people had no reason to treat her this way, except that _one _had decided she was to become persona non grata and Veronica was still confused about _that._ That was the beauty of High School though wasn't it, the petty, childish, antagonism.

Veronica ignores the girls and gets started on changing her tires. She is halfway done fixing the first tire when Duncan Kane comes up to her.

"I'm really sorry about this." He looks embarrassed, as if he were the one to do this not his sister. "Lilly can be a bit intense."

_Ya think? _

"I can give you a ride?" He offers helpfully. Veronica looks down at her tires, three still needed replacing, there was no way she was going to have them fixed in time and she really couldn't afford to take a cab.

"Lilly is not going to be there, she is getting a ride home with Logan." He says in hopes of persuading her to accept his offer and ease her mind.

And that is all Veronica needs to hear.

* * *

The interview with Bodie Chang went surprisingly well, Duncan had gotten most of the crux of the article down and Veronica had managed to get some great pictures of Bodie's "Hanging Ten". Veronica was slowly starting to warm to Duncan, although he did make it hard not to. He had been nothing but polite towards her and she had been enormously relieved, afraid he was going to be just like his sister.

They were just about to leave when Duncan spots Logan walking in from the beach. He has obviously just been surfing as his wetsuit clings tighter to his chest, dripping with water and he is carrying a large surf board.

He looks confused at the sight of them together and Veronica can almost see the churning of thoughts in his head before he spots the camera Veronica is still holding and the little notepad sticking out of the front of Duncan's jeans.

Duncan chit chats with Logan about surfing for a few minutes while Veronica stands to the side and hopes for the ground to swallow her up. Logan keeps looking over at her, not with anger or even a sneer it's more a look of curiosity.

Veronica's attention is piqued when Duncan casually asks where Lilly is. Logan looks perplexed,

"Lilly said she was getting a ride home with you, something about wanting to go to the mall with Madison."

"Oh, I thought she was hanging out with you today. I must have been mistaken."

Logan seems to tense up, and he scrunches his hand into a fist, unclenching, clenching in an attempt to control himself. Duncan hasn't seemed to notice _anything_, but Veronica watches quietly from the sidelines as Logan quickly leaves the beach with a hasty, "Cya later DK", not even bothering to acknowledge Veronica and rushes off to his car.

Duncan turns towards Veronica, "Sorry, was that weird for you?"

_Hello Captain Oblivious. _

* * *

Veronica stared out the window watching the cars flash past as some mainstream song hummed through the radio. Veronica and Duncan had already exhausted all safe conversation topics and Veronica longed for home and her bed. But Veronica Mars never got what she wanted. The red and blue lights of the police car pulling up behind them flashed mockingly at her.

-To be continued….

_End Chapter Two Part One _


	3. Dirty Little Secrets Part Two

**TITLE: **Your Ex-Lover Is Dead**  
CHAPTER TWO: **Dirty Little Secrets(Part Two)  
**AUTHOR: **Sarah **  
WORD COUNT:** 3,680**  
SUMMARY: **AU. Lilly lives. Veronica Mars moves to Neptune Junior year, leaving behind the tragedy that shaped her past in Waterford.**  
SPOILERS: **General Season 1**  
AN: **The POV changes halfway through the chapter, just a warning. Big thanks to my extremely speedy and efficient Beta Desire'.

_**Dirty Little Secrets**_

_**Part Two**_

Veronica and Duncan stood outside in the cold night leaning against Duncan's silver SUV that was about to get impounded, waiting for their respective parents to show up.

"I'm sorry," Duncan says for what feels like the hundredth time that night.

Veronica sighs before replying for what feels like the hundredth time that night, "It's O.K ".

"Lilly's not the most responsible person." He states a little annoyed but there is an undertone of affection in his voice.

Veronica just nods her head before attempting to lighten the mood.

"The real mystery here is why does the son of a billionaire, share a car with his sister?"

Duncan just laughs at her, shaking his head in amusement.

"Lilly totaled her first car, since then our parents have been reluctant to get her a new one, no matter how much she protests," he says in way of explanation.

It is then that the cavalry decides to show up in the form of Jake Kane. He rushes out of his car obvious worry etched across his face.

"Duncan… what's going on?"

"It's nothing Dad, Lilly just forgot to pay some overdue speeding tickets. They want to impound the car."

Jake Kane visibly relaxes and makes his way over to the officer that pulled them over. While Jake Kane schmooze's his way out of this mess Veronica and Duncan wait in silence.

It takes approximately three minutes for Jake Kane to worm his way out of the situation and he walks back over to the two teenagers more cool, calm and collected then he was previously.

There is an uncomfortable silence as Jake Kane looks between his son and this young girl, entirely unsure of the situation. Duncan chooses this time to be a rare occasion when he isn't oblivious to his surroundings and hastily introduces his father to Veronica.

" Uh..Dad, this is Veronica Mars. We were working on a school project together. Veronica this is my father Jake Kane."

Jake politely shakes Veronica's hand while he simultaneously seems to be looking her over, and not in a creepy leering way but rather in a curious way. Jake opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the arrival of Keith Mars who is looking anything but pleased.

After explanations and introductions are made once again, this time even more awkward then before, even though Veronica did not think that was possible. It's not that Jake Kane isn't polite or that her father is rude, it's the sense of this tension between the two, all to meaningful looks and stilted pleasantries. It almost makes Veronica think that her father and Jake Kane had some kind of history, but that couldn't be possible.

Before Veronica can go into full investigation of the behavioral patters of these two, Jake and Duncan are going on their merry way and heading back to their car and her dad gives her the universal look for 'well-talk-about-this-later'. And strangely enough, at the moment that seems like the least of her worries.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

His voice cuts through the stale silence in the car and Veronica turns her head away from the window and looks at her father. She doesn't know what to say, so she says nothing, internally praying he will continue because she just wants the pain to be over.

"I didn't want you to resent me, I know the price you have had to pay for my actions and I hate that I put you through that, but I know that the man in prison is not the man who killed your mother and I can not let that go. I didn't tell you because I felt that you needed a second chance at a normal life and I didn't want to drag you back into this mess of a case."

"In case you haven't noticed Dad, my life will never be normal," She says jokingly and they both smile through their tear stained, glistening faces.

Veronica had never questioned her father's reasons for what he did, because he was her father and for as long as she could remember he had always been right, the wise and all knowing Keith. The best Sheriff Waterford had ever seen. So if he said they had got the wrong guy, then according to Veronica they had got the wrong guy. She had trusted his decision and had left it at that. But now she really _really _wanted to know what had made him come to his conclusion. And if now was not the right time to ask, she didn't know when that time would ever come.

They both have tears running down their face and Veronica hates the fact that she has lost count on the amount of times she has burst into tears in the last six months.

"Dad I need you to answer this one question for me, why don't you think Michael Adams killed Mom?"

Keith sucks in a deep breath, as if he had been preparing for this moment for a while…well because he had. It had surprised him to no end when Veronica had _not _asked questions, so inside there was a small part of him that was relieved. But that was a _very very very_ small part.

"At first it was just a gut feeling, the weak confession, the clean cut record, the wife and a baby on the way, but mostly it was the deposit of one million dollars into his bank account three days before he confessed."

Veronica soaks it all in, process's the same information her father had and although she thinks it seems like fairly weak reasoning she feels relieved that her father isn't going crazy. Veronica never really believed that, but when everybody around her was not so quietly whispering those sentiments, it was hard not to worry and wonder.

Keith continues, getting it all off his chest and it is Veronica's turn to be surprised at her father whom is willingly telling her this information.

"There is also the speeding ticket I received yesterday. The camera caught your mother the day of her murder at 3:30 pm."

Veronica looks over at her father, a questioning, "_so what?",_ look on her face before she realizes the great significance.

"But….that's half an hour after Adams claimed the murder took place."

Veronica's eyes light up, "Dad, you have the evidence to prove that you were right. We need to go to the Sheriff with this!"

"I can't Veronica. They would just laugh me right out of there and besides, the fact that we know that Adams didn't do it means that Lianne's killer is still out there somewhere. I'll go to the police once I have solid proof."

Veronica looks disheartened, the thought of "I-told-you-so-ing" everybody in Waterford and Neptune for that matter had flickered through her head and gave her pleasant satisfaction.

They settle into silence once again, both are on an information overload and are still trying to contemplate what all this means. Veronica is the one to break the silence this time, a nagging thought that has been playing on her mind needs to answered.

"There is something that has been bothering me Dad, if you're still investigating Mom's death why did we move to Neptune? Wouldn't we have been better off staying in Waterford?"

"Veronica your mother was born and raised in Neptune, I thought it might hold some clues into what happened to her."

Veronica is shocked by this declaration, as far as she knew her mother was from Fresno. It makes her wonder what else her mother was hiding. She had always thought they were close before her alcoholism began to get in the way but apparently not.

Veronica knows Keith is still holding back something. The words coming out of his mouth were too smooth, too easy. She lets it go, she will find out eventually but the last fight with her dad had been so draining she is not sure she can handle that again.

* * *

She supposes everything her father told her last night should have made her feel lighter, _her father was right_, but it didn't. The amount of unanswered questions swirling around her head had doubled and she knew the more she delved into this, the more her head was going to hurt. She was going to help find her mother's killer, maybe Keith didn't know it yet but she had set her mind.

But first things first she thought, crouching in front of the glass cabinet in Neptune Highs deserted hallway that was currently displaying a lovely exhibit on cameras. She pulled out her planted video camera out of the cabinet, switching it off before shoving it into her bag and walking off the deserted campus.

* * *

_Come on….Where is my little note-leaving-girl- threatening-fiend? _

Veronica had been sifting through the video of the halls of Neptune High for the last hour and has yet to spot the perpetrator who was leaving Georgia little "suprises" in her locker. This person must be a real coward, what was wrong with saying "I hate you" in person these days? Why did everything have to be so secretive?

Apart from being a great study on the social psychology of teenagers. The video had yet to supply Veronica with the knowledge of who the culprit was even though she had trained the camera so it got a good shot of Georgia's locker.

Finally someone who is definitely not Georgia approaches her locker and Veronica immediately recognizes the girl who covertly opens up the locker using a set of keys and places in a piece of paper. Veronica recalls what this masterpiece so elegantly said, "Why don't you fucking leave Neptune you fucking skank. Nobody wants you here, you're just a waste of space."

_Ahh…Yes a real Wordsworth this one was._

Veronica was just about to turn off her camera, her first case officially solved when something on the screen catches her eye.

_You've got to be freaking kidding me. _

* * *

**Lilly POV**

Lilly Kane was always in control. She was always calling the shots, making the moves, she pulled the punches. But something had changed, things were shifting and it pissed her off. Somehow she had managed to get sucker punched and Lilly realized it fucking _hurt._

She hadn't meant to hear, it was a conversation she was never meant to know had taken place but she was Lilly Kane and she knew everything or so she thought.

So when she is creeping down one of the many hallways in the Kane Mansion at two o'clock in the morning on her way to hook up with Eli Navarro and hears a heated discussion coming from her parents bedroom she stops. She waits, anxious to hear the tidbits of information that caused Celeste to be using that _tone. _

Lilly expected to hear arguing over money or over Duncan's future, or their next charity dinner, or hell, over her. What she had not expected to hear was that her father had an affair and Veronica Mars could be her sister.

And everything shifted and she wasn't in control and she wasn't the one pulling the punches and it fucking _hurt. _

* * *

**Back to Veronica POV**

"Hey nameless bimbo, left any nasty notes for people you particularly don't like?" Veronica says facing the girl, Brian, Georgia's Ex, was getting extremely close to the other day.

The girl's face goes from confusion to shock before settling on anger.

"Look, I don't know what you think you know, but whatever it is you don't." She glares at Veronica in hopes of getting her to back off. She was about to walk off after a quick adjustment to the _micro _mini skirt she was wearing but had underestimated the determination of this tiny, blonde girl.

" I have proof of you leaving the notes in her locker so if you don't stop I will be taking the evidence to Clemmons and you might find you have a harassment charge on your hands and who knows if you're lucky maybe even expulsion. " Veronica's steely gaze unnerves the bimbo and the whole attitude of the girl changes and she suddenly looks defeated.

"He still keeps a picture of her in his wallet, I was angry." The girl's eyes begin to water as she goes on to tell her story, "I work as an office aid it was easy to get the master keys, they really slack about stuff like that." Veronica made sure to file that bit of information away for future reference.

"I'll stop, I swear. I just wanted him to want me the way that I wanted him. He is still hung up on her and I thought maybe if she wasn't in the picture we would have a real chance."

_Ahh …the dramas of young unrequited love, fortunately some of us are in a love drought that we aren't likely to get out of in a long time. _

* * *

Out of all the things Veronica could have wanted to see on Thursday morning pictures of her dead mother was not one of them. Johhny Depp naked was high on her list but crime scene photographs of her mother lying dead on their living room floor was nowhere on the list. But still the pictures sat there hauntingly along with newspaper articles and an oh-so-cleverly phrased heading 'Like Mother Like Daughter' on the front of her locker.

Veronica seethed inside and immediately went to pull them down before any more people could see, but the culprit had gone to the trouble of using superglue. Tears began to creep into her eyes and she felt her throat burn.

She didn't have to get out her junior detective badge to work out who was behind this lovely piece of work. Her father had once told her about the guilty party always wanting to see their own handiwork and there stood Lilly Kane. Many meters away but still close enough so that Veronica could see the badly veiled satisfaction across her face.

And for some reason the sight of Lilly Kane did something to Veronica, she pushed the tears away, forgot about the burning sensation and walked briskly away from her locker with her head held high.

Veronica Mars was big on justice and revenge and it was about time the people of Neptune High realized just that.

_Lilly Kane was going to pay. _

* * *

Veronica enters her Journalism class. Neptune High's weekly news program broadcasts around the whole school and Veronica perches in her seat eagerly ready to watch.

"The Chess Club will be holding their weekly meeting on Thursday at lunch in the Drama room this week, not the usual time of Wednesday," The sweet voice of news reader Meg Manning reports out of the TV. "The Neptune Pirates basketball team thrashed Pan High last night, here's the footage from Friday's game".

The footage of rowdy boys celebrating their win in the basketball game on the TV but cuts out mid way. The picture quickly returns although this time it is not images of Neptune High's famous basketball team filling the screen but a deserted hallway. Suddenly out of the corner of the screen two figures make there way down the hallway. They're out of focus but you can tell it is a guy and a girl who are obviously about to have some 'fun'. They are hanging off each other, the guy's hands running over the girl's body as they make their way down the hallway. The figures come into focus as they have managed to get closer to the hidden camera, and gasps are let out simultaneously throughout Neptune High as the couple locks lips in a hungry, desperate kiss before pulling away and exposing their now clear faces for the whole student body to see.

_Well, lunch was surely going to be interesting! _

* * *

It was the only thing everybody was talking about of course. What would be more important then the Queen of Neptune High, Heiress to Billions hooking up with the leader of a local Bike gang? Veronica had hit the nail right on the head with the whole soap opera thing.

The talk wasn't startling but what was startling was that there had been no peep from Lilly or Logan. Apparently Logan had seen the footage but had disappeared soon after it and the illustrious Lilly hadn't even been at school. Different people had different interpretations on Logan's reaction to the tape, some said he had left the school in a fit of rage, smashing his fist into a locker others had said he had been laughing like a manic and ranting about Lily being a slut, someone had even said he had sex with a freshman named Cindy in Lilly's (and Duncan's) car as revenge. All these rumors seemed impossible and atrocious to Veronica but she still wondered if any of them were true. She had the feeling that they could be entirely wrong and entirely right and that confused her thoroughly before she realized that she was _not _going to be wasting her time thinking of Logan Echolls.

* * *

For the second time in one week Veronica had found herself at Dog Beach at night. There was something soothing about sitting in the sand and listening to the ocean, of course that was when pretty little rich boys weren't harassing her. And it seemed tonight was really going to be no different.

Logan Echolls sat in the sand and, apparently, they had the same idea. Veronica knew she should have walked away; she actually did but then had walked back. He hadn't seen her yet and this was an emotional wrecking ball that she did not want to be involved with. But there was still apart of her that wanted to see how he was because the aim of today's little "outing" had not been to hurt Logan and she was actually feeling a _little_ guilty about that.

"Are you going to sit down because your little dance is starting to piss me off, you move like an elephant Mars."

_Crap. _

Veronica guesses that was some warped invitation for her to sit with him and even though he hasn't turned around once to actually look at her he said her name so he must know who he is talking to.

The first thing Veronica notices is the bottle of alcohol half sticking out of the sand. He looks like hell, and Veronica is being nice when making that observation. His hair is sticking up in all directions as if he has run his hands through it one to many times. His eyes are bloodshot and Veronica can't work out if it is from crying, or the alcohol.

She expects him to say something, he was the one that called her over here but he says nothing. And if it wasn't for the small sniffing noise from him every minute or so she might as well have been sitting alone. She thinks she should say something, but 'sorry' or any sort of comforting words seem weak and she has an inkling that Logan would not appreciate her pity so she keeps her mouth firmly shut.

Luckily Logan decides he should say something and breaks the silence.

"I'm not a complete dumb ass, I knew something was going on between them." Veronica is shocked that he is confiding in her, the most she had expected from him was a nasty jab at her family, or clothes, or lack of money. Not to talk about _real_ feelings. "I just never had the proof. Thanks for that by the way."

Veronica is about to protest but the words die on her lips. She did what she did and there was no point denying it now, but she couldn't help this weird feeling she was getting in her chest at the sight of Logan sitting next to her. Arms wrapped protectively around his chest looking like a lost little boy who really needed a hug. For a split second she almost did, give him a hug, before she quickly realized how stupid that was and her and Logan weren't even _friends, _just acquaintances that liked pissing each other off.

"This is the last time though, this is the last time Lilly Kane rips my fucking heart out."

Veronica is fairly sure there are tears in his eyes now but through the dark night it's hard to tell and she really hopes that what he said was true.

He shifts on the sand and slowly lifts himself up making sure to grab the half empty bottle of alcohol. Veronica watches him, relieved that this little interaction was without bloodshed.

He pauses before he leaves and Veronica will later say it was the copious amounts of alcohol he probably had consumed.

"I'm sorry"

It's said so softly that Veronica wonders if she was meant to hear it or not.

Although he doesn't state specifically what he is sorry for he doesn't need to. And with that he is gone, stumbling down the beach leaving Veronica sitting there on the cold, hard, sand totally confused.

_Drunken apologies, while nice they were unlikely to be remembered the next morning. _

End Chapter Two Part Two

* * *

AN: I've been thinking of having Troy make an appearance, what do you guys think? Give me some feedback on whether or not you want some Troy action. 


	4. My ex Boyfriends Back

**TITLE: **Your Ex-Lover Is Dead**  
CHAPTER THREE: **My (ex) Boyfriends Back  
**AUTHOR: **Sarah **  
WORD COUNT: **4,825**  
SUMMARY: **AU. Lilly lives. Veronica Mars moves to Neptune Junior year, leaving behind the tragedy that shaped her past in Waterford.**  
SPOILERS: **General Season 1, nothing specific. **  
AN**:_ I aim to please and it seems that the masses have spoken, Troy vs. No Troy, read on to find out who won… mwhaah I'm evil like that. This will be LoVe eventually. Sorry NO DuVe here !!! I couldn't ignore the spark even if I found the whole thing unbearable to watch. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and my Beta LoVer159, you guys rock! I am manically happy every time I see a review, so keep me happy and I might give you what you want. _

_**Chapter 3**_

_**My (ex) Boyfriend's Back **_

Things had been quiet, and it annoyed the hell out of Veronica. There had been nothing for the entire week, _nothing._ After Lilly and Weevil's 'coming out' Veronica had expected some retaliation, she had readied herself for it. But there had been nothing. She hadn't seen Lilly at all. She had _seen _Lilly, it was impossible not to notice her flitting around the hallways and laughing way too loud at the lunch table but there had been no altercation. It made her nervous, waiting for the sudden attack and she wished it would just be over with so she could prepare her next battle tactic. Although, Lilly didn't seem too upset with everybody knowing about her and Weevil, in her eyes it probably made her seem more alluring to the general public.

_Maybe she has forgiven and forgotten, yeah right. And maybe hell has frozen over and the little green men are going to take over the world. _

And it seemed that this was a family affair as both Kane's had taken it upon themselves to ignore Veronica Mars. Duncan, who had always been polite and attentive to Veronica, was avoiding her. Although they weren't bosom buddies she wondered what she had done to be on the receiving end of his cold shoulder. He was awkward and distant around her in journalism class and would look away from her when passing her in the halls. It was strange, when just last week he was giving her that hundred watt smile and asking her what she was doing over the weekend and how her dog was. Now she was getting nada, zip, zilch from him and Veronica thought he was doing a pretty good zombie from The Night Of the Living Dead impersonation.

The other person in the illustrious 09er trio was not avoiding Veronica Mars, but rather was being avoided by her. She had furiously denied it to Wallace after catching her hiding behind a row of lockers ala James Bond style when she saw Logan Echolls heading her way. She had guessed they had kind of formed a truce, she hadn't heard the usual "slut" coughs in English class and her locker had remained graffiti free for a whole week. But what the hell do you say to someone who used to be your arch enemy?

For now she would just accept that avoidance was the watchword.

* * *

Veronica stood in front of the Neptune High office desk, arms flailing in an attempt to gain Wallace's attention. He finally notices and hesitantly makes his way over to her.

"Wallace my brotha." She says loudly, gaining the attention of several other students milling around the office. Wallace rolls his eyes at her flamboyant greeting and eyes her suspiciously.

"Please, please, please never say that again ……and no."

"What?" She gives him a look of innocence, feigning confusion.

"I know that look, it's the look you give me before you ask me to do something: a) potential dangerous b) my mother wouldn't approve of or c) that could get me expelled. So whatever it is the answer is no."

"How bout d) none of the above," She says knowing that Wallace would almost do anything to help her out as long as it didn't break his moral standards. "Chill, I just needed to get some copies of the old Neptune High Year Book, my journalism teacher said you keep all the old copies here."

"You're a weird one Veronica Mars. But since I won't be in any _immediate_ life threatening danger I can do that for you. What years do you want?"

"1982 to 1985… Have I told you how much I adore you." She adds as an afterthought.

"No. But I'm expecting some snickerdoodles tomorrow."

He walks off into the back room and leaves Veronica standing in the office as she drums her fingers restlessly on the counter. She turns around looking at the various people sitting on the uncomfortable, ugly, brown chairs that had been purposefully designed to deter kids from sitting on them. She does a full circle scan of the room before coming face to face with the devils incarnate himself, Troy Vandergraff.

"Give us a smile love."

* * *

_Troy Vandergraff. He used to be my boyfriend. _

She had dated Troy during her sophomore year at Waterford High. The whole thing had been cotton candy, and sweetness and vanilla and everything a teenage girl could want for a first boyfriend.

She remembers warm summer nights when they would lay on an old scratchy picnic blanket, sand and sea water coating their skin. She lay wrapped in his arms and thought of forever. It was under the same star speckled sky that she had believed in love and happy endings. And then he had run off with a bag full of drugs into the open arms of his not-so-ex-girlfriend and she hadn't been so quick to believe in fairytale endings and forever, anymore.

This had all occurred two months before her mother's murder and she wondered how he would have acted had they still been together, would he have stuck by her? But his character had already been damned when she had gone to school on Monday morning and was told through the high school gossip grape vine that Troy Vandergraff was a drug dealer that had fled the country to Mexico.

She stared into his hazel eyes, unable to form any reasonable sentence. There were too many questions and she was nearly shaking from the shock and anger his appearance caused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She finally asks the most sensible questions that she could think of.

Troy stood in front of her, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans and shifted nervously. He looked exactly the same as the last time she laid eyes on him, short brown hair, muscular build and that cheeky smile, which he was wise enough to hide at this exact moment.

"My Dad's working on some business stuff in Neptune, so we moved ….Look Veronica, I have changed. After four months of intense therapy at one of the best rehabs in the California and a hell of a lot of distance between me and my cannonball ex-girlfriend, I'm no longer…"

"Save it ", she says. Effectively cutting him off and storming off in the other direction, forgetting all about the yearbooks Wallace was getting for her.

She was not ready to hear his heart felt apologies and explanations. This was the guy who had used her, lied to her and now he was back thinking that she was going to believe the crap he was spurting out and forgive him. He obviously did not know her. She can vaguely hear him call out her name as she marches through the crowd of people hoping that the little spectacle wasn't witnessed by too many people.

This was all too surreal, Troy in Neptune. Her past had a real way of coming back to bite her on the ass.

_Freaking Troy Vandergraff. _

She wonders for a minute if what he was saying was true, if he had really changed. She pushes that idea away immediately, remembering the lines he used on her last time and how she had been foolish enough to believe him then. Not now though.

_Once fooled, shame on him. Twice fooled, Shame on me._

* * *

She sits at her usual table, absent mindedly stabbing at the cafeteria food that once resembled something edible with her plastic spork, her head still spinning from the sudden whirlwind appearance of Troy in her life. Before she can wallow in her pitiful predicament for too long Wallace arrives carrying the yearbooks she had forgotten to grab. She relishes the distraction and quickly fills Wallace in on the reason behind the need for yearbooks. His eyes widen at what she is doing but he doesn't say anything. So what if she was the only teenage girl secretly investigating a murder, Wallace understood.

"So we're looking for any pictures, clubs she was in, friends she had…that kind of thing."

"Way to narrow it down V."

They flip eagerly through the books stopping every now and then to make fun of the bad eighties hair styles.

"Pep squad, homecoming dance committee, the lacrosse team, are you sure you two were related."

Veronica punches him lightly in the arm.

"Hey! I am so full of pep it's spilling out of me."

Wallace shakes his head and gets back to looking through the yearbook. Only minutes pass before Wallace finds something rather intriguing.

"Veronica you really need to look at this. "

Veronica turns to the open page Wallace is staring at and she almost has to avert her eyes, blinded by the sparkle and glitter of the page.

_They definitely weren't stingy with the glitter come Prom time._

Her eyes hone in on the large center picture of her mother, a crown placed on her head and smiling brightly into the camera. Veronica is shocked, she looks happy, really happy. Her eyes glisten as she realizes she will never get to see that now. Overcome with the pang of sadness Veronica almost doesn't notice the man standing next to her, a very young and handsome looking Jake Kane.

_And the punches keep on coming. _

* * *

"Veronica. Hey, Veronica. Wait up."

She pushes further through the crowd of students, ducking and weaving, but to no avail. He is at her side in seconds, panting a little and looking slightly hurt and out of breath.

"For someone with such tiny legs you sure can walk fast."

She looks up, anger flashing through her eyes and Troy just knows that this is not going to be easy.

"For someone with such a big head you sure have a small brain." She bites back.

"What do you want?" She says in a tone that is less hostile then previously. She hates herself afterwards for it as his eyes seem to sparkle and he is smiling for real now.

"Funny you should ask Miss Mars," He pulls an orange flyer from his bag and shows it to Veronica proudly.

"Do you want to come to this lovely hootenanny with me tomorrow night?"

Veronica is amazed at how he can be grinning as if she hadn't been angry at him two seconds ago, using the same charm and charisma that had won her over the first time. But it didn't matter she was going to stand her ground. The girl she was before was miles away from who she had become.

"What is this?" She says staring utterly confused at the flyer in her hands with little symbols all over it.

"It's an invitation to a party, but it's in code," He says, pausing as if to ponder something. "Now why didn't we have stuff like this in Waterford?"

"Because there was a limit to how petty people were."

Troy ignores her comment.

"The eggs mean Friday, the stars mean it's at night, the cake says it's a birthday party and the knight because it's at Susan Knights. "

She looks at the paper more closely and she has to admit she is mildly intrigued by the code.

_And I thought the 09ers didn't have brains. _

"Wait how do you know all this?"

He had only been at Neptune High for not even a day and knew about this code thing. She had been there for what felt like a lifetime now and had not heard a peep, but she guesses that was the point, to keep undesirables like her away.

"I have friends in high places."

Understanding dawns on her, of course Troy would make friends with the 09ers. Weren't their friends in Waterford similar to the 09ers, just because she had changed didn't mean he had.

"First day at the school and your already an 09er, nice work." She says with no trace of bitterness, she couldn't blame him for who he was.

She walks off hurrying once more down the hall and if she was anybody else she would have grinned as Troy's booming voice echoes through the halls.

"So that was a no to the party then…?"

But she was Veronica Mars, so she just rolls her eyes.

* * *

Veronica had made a list of all people who appeared to have a close connection to Lianne in High School. She knew it was a long shot but there wasn't much else she could do, and maybe one of Lianne's old friends could shed some light onto who exactly her mother was because at this point in time, Veronica was clueless.

She had already spoken to two ladies that had been on pep squad with Lianne, they had both been long distance calls and Veronica dreaded having to make up an explanation to her father when the bill came about why she was making phone calls to Kentucky and Oregon. It had been a total bust anyway, the ladies had been little help and Veronica was certain that they didn't even remember Lianne from High School.

Next on her list was Abigail Knight. She had been on the pep squad and the dance committees with Lianne so she crossed her fingers that this would not be a let down like the previous two. She needed something, anything to work with and even if she was grasping at straws she was doing something.

A quick background check using the Private Eyez database had confirmed her suspicions and she was grabbing her phone before she could fully contemplate what she was getting herself into.

"Hey Wallace, how do you feel about fulfilling that Nelly video fantasy."

"Yeah we're going to a party."

* * *

What in the hell had made her think this was a good idea, she had no clue. She just prayed that the Knights were still home and hadn't left their house open to drunken, hormonal teenagers.

_Why couldn't I have just come another day, me and my stupid impulses. _

She takes in a deep breath; smoothes down her denim mini skirt and reaches over to ring the doorbell. Before she can even ring the bell the door opens up to reveal a middle aged woman dressed smartly in a pant suit.

She looks a little breathless standing in the doorway smiling brightly at the two teenagers, a black briefcase tapping against her leg.

"Oh, you must be Susan's friends. You just missed the cake, most of the other kids are out the back, don't worry I am leaving now and will be out of your guys hair, business trip to Seattle." Abigail says, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a steady flow.

"Actually Mrs. Knight I was wondering if I could speak to you about my mother, Lianne Mars."

Abigail looks startled, her bright smile fades. She stares at Veronica, and it feels as if she is looking for something. _Lianne._

"It will have to be quick, my flight leaves at nine thirty."

She steps back into the house and gestures for Veronica to follow. Wallace slips past and heads through the foyer following the low rumbling of bass but not before giving Veronica a nod.

Abigail Knight leads Veronica into a small study and takes a seat on one of the large overstuffed armchairs. She sits perched on the edge of the seat as if she might leave at any minute.

"Mrs. Knight-",

"It's Miss Knight, I haven't been a Mrs. for five years. "

"_Miss_ Knight, I'm putting together a special memorial in honor of my mother and I have been talking to all her old friends from High School to help me find out a little bit more about what she was like."

The lie slides over Veronica's lips easily, all the practice she has been getting lately has been doing her good because when she looks over at Abigail she is attentive and does not looked miffed.

"Well, Lianne and I were best friends in High School. We were as thick as thieves, you would be glad to know I was the trouble maker and your Mom was always the one getting me out of it. She was a great student, always got top marks in all her classes and was nice to everyone. But she could be fierce to, I remember one day this guy Joey something-or-other was picking on me because I had these brasses and couldn't talk properly and Lianne marched straight up to him and told him to buzz off."

Abigail laughs a small sad laugh as tears well in her eyes but before they can roll down her cheeks she pulls out a crisp, white handkerchief and wipes them hastily away. It was if they were never there.

Veronica moves on to the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind, she tries to make her voice as casual as she can when she asks,

"I know she was Prom Queen with Jake Kane, were they friends?"

Abigail shakes her head fiercely.

"Lianne and Jake were a couple, they were Neptune High's perfect couple to be exact, they even lasted through the first few years of college. Everybody, including Lianne, thought they would get married and live the perfect life. "

Veronica's throat tightens, her stomach flips and she has to choke out her next question.

"What happened?"

"They had a fight- I'm not to sure what over, I think it was due to the long distance because of their colleges- but they broke up for about a month. While they were separated Jake had a tryst with Celeste Connothan, he ended it the minute he and Lianne got back together, but a few weeks later Celeste was pregnant. Jake of course did the honorable thing….and that was that ," Abigail said before looking over at Veronica's face.

"It all ended up ok in the end, I'm sure your Mom and Dad were happy together and Jake and Celeste have two lovely children, I think they're here tonight actually."

Veronica forces out a smile but she doubted everything.

_Was my Mom ever really happy with my Dad or were her and Jake Kane star-crossed lovers bidding their time before they could reunite. _

"Did you keep in contact with my Mom after school?" Veronica said not entirely convinced by Miss Knight's well intentioned sentiments about her family.

"We would talk while at College but we soon drifted apart….one of my biggest regrets."

Abigail is silent for a minute, misty eyed and looking like her mind was miles away. It is not until Veronica shifts on her chair and a creaking noise echoes through the room that Abigail snaps to attention, quickly glancing down at her Gucci watch.

"I have really got to go or else I will be driving to Seattle. If you need any help with the organizing of the memorial I would be happy to help out. Lianne was a great woman and I'm sorry for your loss. "

"Thank you, you have been a great help. " Veronica says politely.

Abigail Knight pushes out of the armchair grabs her briefcase that was sitting on the floor beside her and is gone, leaving behind the smell of Chanel no. 5 and sorrow in the room.

* * *

Veronica stands outside the study in the Knight's house and marvels at the fact that not even fifteen minutes ago the house was serene, calm and orderly but now had turned into a dwelling of debauchery.

_When the cats away….well you know what they say._

Music that was previously on easy listening volume had been turned up to a dull roar. Teenagers ambled aimlessly around with bright colored plastic cups in their hands some swaying more then others, most glassy eyed. Now if she could just find Wallace and get the hell out of here unscathed, she would be extremely happy.

She moved further through the house, noting that the further back she went the more people and smoke and _tawdriness _appeared.

She feels a large, heavy arm land on her shoulders and she immediately goes to shove the drunken, random Neanderthal off her only to find herself face to face with a sober, familiar Neanderthal.

"I see resistance was futile, you came."

Veronica opens her mouth ready to put Troy into his place when they're suddenly confronted by Logan and Duncan. She quickly shrugs Troy's arm off her shoulder and steps away from him. This action doesn't go unnoticed to Logan who smiles to himself.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here Veronica Mars and…..nameless android?" Logan says smirking infuriatingly at Veronica while Duncan looks like he wishes he was anywhere but there.

Now would be a fantastic time for the floor to swallow her up.

Before Troy can speak up Lilly Kane pops up from out of the crowd. Her piercing voice cutting straight through the blaring sound of music.

"Troy Vandergraff."

She pushes past Logan and Duncan and goes to stand right in front of Troy. Lilly looks Troy over and Veronica thinks she looks like a wild animal sizing up her prey. She obviously has never heard of personal space as she leans in to Troy and begins chatting, which looks a lot like flirting, low enough so that their voices are drowned out by the music. Troy is saying something probably not even moderately funny but bursts of laughter are erupting from Lilly, which causes Logan to pique up from behind her.

"Aren't you just a little social columnist"

He looks irritated and Veronica can't decide if it has more to do with the spotlight being off him then Lilly Kane flirting with everyone and anyone.

Lilly turns around from Troy, who shrugs at Veronica and gives her a nervous smile.

"Our fathers do business together", Lilly says before pausing to add a dig at his jealous tendency. "I've always said green isn't your color Logan."

Lilly turns away from Logan as if bored by his presence while he seethes behind her and notices Veronica standing there next to Troy.

"Oh hey Ve-ro-nic-a," She says enunciating every syllable.

"Do you two know each other?" Lilly says gesturing to Troy, her eyes dancing under the dim lights.

"Yes" "No" They say simultaneously and Veronica turns to glare at Troy.

Lilly raises her eyebrow in amusement and the other two thirds of the trio watch interestedly.

"So how do you know each other?" She says it so innocently, like an interested friend not a fiend who was collecting every scrap of information to maybe one day use against you, but that's how Veronica perceived it.

"We used to go out," Troy says quickly before Veronica could let another lie fall from her lips. Veronica looks over at Troy annoyance radiating out of her every pore.

Lilly smiles a little evilly but before she can go any further with her special brand of torture Duncan, who had been silent through the whole encounter, steps forward.

"Lilly, don't."

There is something in his tone of voice, it's so harsh and not like the usual annoyed-brother attitude he usually uses with her. He walks off in a huff, eyes darkened and his mouth pressed into a thin line. Lilly follows after him acting blasé and being as flamboyant as ever but it all seems faker then usual, and the glare that Veronica receives before she leaves is so fiery she feels the burn.

It is then that Veronica realizes she is standing amidst an 09er party with the two people she would rather not be in such close proximity to. Both boys seem to be staring at her, but she chooses to ignore them. Instead searching through the crowd for Wallace so she could get out of there as quickly as possible.

Her scan of the crowd is interrupted when Logan's voice rumbles out, "Why isn't this cozy."

_The world just wouldn't be the same without Logan Echolls' constant sarcasm. _

* * *

"You not only fed me to the wolves, you doused me in pig's blood and practically shouted, 'come get your fresh meat here'."

She opens the front door to her tiny apartment making sure to fix Wallace with a faux angered look before letting him in behind her.

"Come on V, it wasn't that bad. I got this hot chicks number."

"Well I'm so glad that you managed to instill your reputation as a player, while I had to hang with all the people that hate me."

Keith enters the room looking slightly rumpled, he had been trying to get an early night since he was leaving for Nevada tomorrow to track down a bail jumper.

"Children, back already from your night of good, clean, fun."

"As opposed to the bad, dirty, fun we had. Where underage drinking and teenage impregnations were abundant. Don't worry Dad, we made sure to use plenty of protection."

Veronica smirks at her father.

"Not funny Veronica." Keith says looking sternly at Veronica but he was secretly smiling inside.

"Really? I thought so, how bout you Wallace?" She turns to face Wallace turning on the charm, making sure to tilt her head slightly

"Nu-huh, I am not getting between the Mars's. I already have one ball busting Mars on my back, I don't need another."

"Hey." Keith and Veronica shout at the same time, both glaring at Wallace

* * *

Logan's POV 

"Stupid Veronica Mars," Logan muttered to himself, slamming his locker door shut using a little more force then necessary.

He had woken up to a particularly pleasant dream of the one and only P.I extraordinaire. It just had happen to be a particularly hot and steamy dream. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had slowly started to creep into his thoughts, she was making her way into his dreams now.

He was actually kind of glad that Veronica had gone out of her way to ignore him all week. Oh, she may be this kick ass P.I but she really needed to work on her covert routine, Inspector Clouseau was giving her a run for her money in the sneaking around department. Her avoiding him had given him time to work out what exactly he wanted from her, friend or enemy? Peaceful coexistence or fiery passionate explosions- he really needed to stop dreaming about her.

But he did absolutely not have feelings for her, that he was certain of. She was hot and the only reason she had become a main attraction in his thoughts was purely for the physical aspect, or that is what he was telling himself. He was a guy and any guy that at least didn't go half hard when she walked in the room had to be gay…or a eunuch.

So yeah, she is blonde, beautiful with a kick ass attitude and whole lot of emotional baggage but that did not mean he was crushing on her like a pre pubescent thirteen year old. But this still didn't explain why the hell he was walking up to Duncan right now and opening his big mouth.

"Hey DK," He waits a beat, shifts his weight from one foot to the other, fiddles a loose thread on his shirt before asking, " what's up with that Troy guy?"

He was aiming for casual, nonchalant but even to his own ears it sounded awkward and forced.

"I don't think there is anything going on between him and Lilly if you're worried."

_Duncan, oblivious till the end. At least it is working in my favor this time. _

"Like I care who Lilly did, dude." Duncan looks like he doesn't believe him and even Logan isn't sure, but he thinks that maybe someday soon he will really believe that and be able to be indifferent to the great Lilly Kane.

_Looks like it is time to be a little more specific. _

"I think he is moving in on your territory though."

"What?" Duncan looks really confused now.

"Veronica, you were totally angling for her last week."

Duncan tenses at the mention of Veronica and Logan really wants to know what happened to cause his best friend to act so coldly towards her. He would ask, but the twelve other times he had asked DK this week had been fruitless. So he wasn't even going to bother.

"God Logan what is with you? You're starting to sound like Lilly. Next thing I know you will want to braid each others hair and talk about who is hotter, Justin Timberlake or Orlando Bloom."

"Just so you know Orlando wins hands down, no competition dude."

Duncan walks off, leaving Logan staring down the hallway. A flash of blonde catches his eye and he mentally berates himself for the way he's pulse quickens at the sight. He watches from afar as Veronica Mars pushes some freshman kid, he thinks he saw working at the video rental place, into the girl's bathroom.

_Boy, was she weird_, he thought even as the corners of his mouth turned up into a grin.

* * *

**AN**_: Sorry to all of you guys who didn't want Troy!! Please forgive me, but I had to Do you want Troy to be the reformed bad boy or just a plain bad boy? It could go either way. Tell me what you think, who will win the battle of Good Troy vs. Evil Troy? It's up to you to decide. _


	5. Gone Daddy Gone

**TITLE: **Your Ex-Lover Is Dead**  
CHAPTER FOUR: **Gone Daddy Gone  
**AUTHOR: **Sarah **  
WORD COUNT:  
SUMMARY: **AU. Lilly lives. Veronica Mars moves to Neptune her Junior year, leaving behind the tragedy that shaped her past in Waterford.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing…seriously. **  
AN:** _I'm putting little recaps of what has happened previously, I know from personal experience it is hard to keep up with what is going on with WIP's, so here is a little summary to give you guys a refresher. _

_**Previously …..**_

_Veronica gets on Lilly Kane's bad side and is an outcast at Neptune High. Her father found information proving that the accused murderer of Lianne didn't do it and her killer is still out there. Veronica is determined to find her mother's killer, Keith is also investigating but is unaware of Veronica's involvement. Veronica found out that Lianne attended Neptune High and dated Jake Kane. Her ex-boyfriend, Troy Vandergraff, returned to Neptune High. Logan and Veronica have formed an awkward friendship after initially disliking each other. Phew….I think that is it. _

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Gone Daddy Gone**_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year….._

Veronica lets out a deep sigh as she and Wallace maneuver through the large crowds of middle age Moms, bratty kids and rebellious teenagers with way too many piercings. The _cheerful _Christmas carols that had been on constant repeat since they had entered were grating on Veronica's last nerve. And it didn't help that she had been pushed, prodded, and poked by random shoppers all day long.

"I can't believe you made me do this."

"It's Christmas V, you know the time for being merry and spreading the love. Where is your Christmas spirit?"

"I love Christmas." She exclaims indignantly before she adds, "And don't you mean the time for increased rates in suicide."

Wallace just sighs, shifting his overloaded shopping bags in his hands before looking down at Veronica's empty hands.

"Aren't you going to get anything?"

"I already did all my shopping online, the wonders of modern technology. I can do all my shopping from the comfort of my home and avoid this hell hole. "

"What did you get your dad?" Wallace asks curiously.

"I am still working on that. I want to send him to this Padres Fantasy camp, but it's a bit above my budget."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll think of something. You're Veronica Mars." Wallace says with something akin to admiration in his voice.

* * *

Veronica rummages through her locker searching for her bio book, she has a test in less then ten minutes and she hadn't been able to get any studying done last night on her stakeout. 

_I vow never to bring Wallace along again, that boy does not know when to shut up. _

Her focus veers from her locker raid when she sees her ex-boyfriend mere metres away and looking primed for a fight.

"I want my Laptop back." Troy says gruffly marching up to Weevil.

It is probably not the wisest move, seeing that Weevil has several thugs flanked by his side, but thinking about it….. Troy had never been rational; he was more into grand, chivalrous, stupid gestures.

"Not gonna happen white boy." Weevil sneers menacingly. "I won that money, square. It's not my problem that I had to find other ways to compensate."

"I didn't take the money!" Troy all but shouts looking extremely frustrated with the situation.

Weevil remains calm, "Well somebody did."

He shoves Troy not so gently into a set of lockers and walks off, thugs in tow.

Troy curses under his breath before straightening himself out and pushing away from the lockers. He scans the crowd and Veronica winces when his eyes lock onto her. He visibly perks up at the sight of Veronica and determinedly swaggers over to her.

"Hey, Veronica."

"Hi." She says in a less then chipper tone, turning to face him for a millisecond before continuing her locker foray.

She lets out a gasp, "Aha!" and tugs the missing book out from her locker. She shuts the door and finally gives Troy her attention.

"I see you're making friends and influencing people everywhere you go." She says dryly.

"Huh?" He looks at her utterly confused; it would almost be adorable if it wasn't _him_.

"Weevil?" She says gesturing over in the general direction of the lockers where they had their argument just minutes earlier.

"Oh, yeah…About that, I was wondering if you can help me out?" He looks hopeful, desperate even.

She is about to decline but before the polite refusal can make it out of her mouth Troy is continuing with his little narrative.

"There was this poker game at Logan's last night. Weevil won five grand and someone stole his money. Now Weevil is taking any valuable processions to make up for the money that was stolen from him. He stole my laptop."

She was going to help; how could she not help now that she had been pulled in. Solving mysteries was her niche; she loved the thrill, the clues, the trepidation, the excitement, but most of all, she loved the big reveal at the end. So even though it would mean braving her Ex Boyfriend and Co. she would do it, but she wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"That's nice Troy. But I don't see how this concerns me."

"Well it kinda does."

_Crap. _

"See, I had this journal and for a while you were kind of a feature in it."

"A feature with a cleverly disguised pseudonym?" She says hopefully, mentally cataloging all the things Troy could have possibly wrote about her.

"Not really."

_Double Crap_. _There are a million things Troy could have written about me that I'd sooner impale myself on a rusty spike than have someone else read. I really need to get that laptop back .I don't need the 09ers having any more ammo against me. _

"Ok. I'll help."

He beams, "Thanks V. I owe you one…maybe we could go out sometime for…coffee?"

"No." She says abruptly.

"I just wa-

"Bye Troy."

She looks down at her watch just as the final bell for class rings.

_Great, now I'm late for bio._

* * *

Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Troy Vandergraff, Sean Friedrich , Connor Larkin and Logan Echolls. What did these guys have in common? Untrustworthy? Yes. Idiots? Yes. Would freely walk over my corpse for a packet of free gum? Yes. Possibility of committing theft? Hell Yes. 

Oh, they were all evil enough to take the money but why would they? Weevil had been ruled out immediately and the rest of them didn't need the money. It looks like a little digging is in need.

One of them had stolen the poker money, so who was it?

* * *

"Why were you even at the poker game? It doesn't seem like your scene. Not to mention that it was only a few weeks ago that your little rendezvous with Lilly became public. I don't think Logan would have welcomed you with open arms." 

"I heard your boy Troy- "Veronica fixes him with a steely glare, he looks kind of intimidated, or as intimidated as a biker could be of a tiny blonde girl.

He coughs, "I heard Troy talking about a poker game and I didn't want to bypass the chance to win easy money off a bunch of idiots. I asked if I could buy in and he had said it was fine. Echolls wasn't even mentioned. He was his usual jackass self to me, nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay ", she says not entirely buying into it "tell me everything about that night."

* * *

Veronica had spent ten minutes talking to Weevil and all she had found out was: Logan had a crush on a girl in second grade that thought he was girl, Troy was drunk, and all the guys liked to ogle at Lynn Echolls. 

_I'm off to a smashing start. _

She could probably get more information from Troy about what happened, but that would mean talking to him and talking with him was bad. Ditto for Logan. That left Sean and Connor.

_I'm guessing the guy who isn't surrounded by ten bodyguards might be easier to talk to. Just a hunch_.

* * *

Veronica sat behind her desk in Mars Investigations frowning at the large pile of old case files that she was desperately trying to sort through. She had walked in ten minutes ago to find her father was currently with a client, she could hear the rise and fall of a feminine voice coming through the door. Another suspicious house wife with an adulterous husband, she sighed. 

Keith's office door swings open and he appears in the doorway with Lynn Echolls not far behind him.

_Lynn Echolls. Glamorous has-been Hollywood starlet. Soap star extraordinaire. Aaron Echolls' wife. Logan's Mom. Definite ogle material. _

"I'll work out who is behind all this Mrs. Echolls." Keith says, with the normal blend of sympathy and professionalism in his tone.

"Thank you, Mr. Mars." She replies slipping her dark sunglasses over her eyes.

There is a certain allure to Lynn Echolls. She looks so graceful and composed, which is surprising as she is a rich housewife who has just exited a P.I's office. Maybe she is just good at hiding her feelings, a trait Veronica is sure must run in the family.

For all her super stardom and alleged diva behavior she still gives Veronica a warm smile before she leaves.

"Whoa, Mars Investigations is really moving up in the world, Lynn Echolls?"

"She's worried about her husband; he seems to have found himself a crazed stalker." Keith says searching through the pile of papers Veronica had just organized.

"Dad, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you know much about Jake Kane?" She says offhand. Something about him had been worrying her.

He tenses at the mention of Jake's name and looks wearily at Veronica.

"No. Why?"

"No reason." She says quickly. She knows it is pointless trying to keep a secret from her father but the longer he remains ignorant the better.

Keith looks like he wants to say something but thinks better of it. Instead he makes an extremely weak attempt to change the subject.

"How's school?"

* * *

_Oh to be rich. I would be happy with enough money to give Dad his dream Christmas present….and a pony. _

The garish mansion looms above Veronica as she dashes up the stairs of the Friedrich estate. Veronica rings the doorbell and it is only seconds before an elderly man dressed in a neat suit answers the door.

"Mr. Friedrich?" She questions.

"Yes, how may I help you Miss?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Sean?"

"He's not available."

"Please, I will only be a minute."

"Sean is not permitted to receive visitors." He says, promptly shutting the door in her face. She thinks she hears a muffled voice call out, "Mr. Friedrich?" as she turns away from the house. She looks back skeptically before jumping in her Le Baron.

_Well, so much for that. _

* * *

Keith pops his head out of his office, midway through putting on his suit jacket. 

"Hey, honey. I'm just going to run out. I've got some information for Lynn Echolls."

"I can do that for you." Veronica says, jumping up from behind her desk and reaching for her own jacket.

He raises his eyebrows at her eagerness.

"I was going over anyway; I had to talk to Logan about some school stuff." She says quickly, stumbling over the words.

"Ok, but don't be too long, we're having mac and cheese for dinner tonight."

Veronica scrunches up her face in disgust. "Well now that I know that, I may never come home."

* * *

She walks hesitantly through the pool house. Things have been moved around, junk is spilling over all available surfaces, the furniture is out of place and in odd positions. It looks like a wreck. Logan sits amongst it all playing his X-Box animatedly, grunting and shouting at the screen every few seconds. He hasn't even acknowledged her but she knows that he knows she is there. His demeanor had immediately changed the moment she walked in the room. 

"This is why I suggested attack dogs. But no, my mother wanted an alpaca." He says finally looking over to where she is standing awkwardly in the room.

"I came over to drop something off for my Dad." She says waving a manila folder around as if to show him the proof.

"And you wanted to say hi to little ole' me? I'm touched, really." He is smirking, but when isn't he?

She rolls her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about the poker game."

He looks over her and Veronica finds it very unnerving. "I think Connor is the guy you want to see."

"Larkin? Like Connor Larkin?" She says in wonderment, even though she is fully aware already that he was apart of the game.

"He's a mortal, believe me. They just draw his abs on." He says in obvious annoyance.

"Why would Connor steal the money? He's a zillionaire."

"Well, everybody's got their issues, right?" Logan says putting a finger against his nose and sniffing loudly.

"Plus," he adds "the guy's got something against me."

"I would be more than happy to question him. I have a feeling he's not the easiest person to get to, probably has a team of bodyguards to protect him from girls like me."

Logan shakes his head, "I honestly don't get it." He opens up his cell phone and punches in a few numbers. "Hey man. It's, uh, Logan Echolls. Yeah. Hey, listen, can you get, uh, my friend…"

Logan pauses looking over shyly at Veronica – but that can't be possible because if there is one thing Logan Echolls is not it's shy. Before she can even decode the unusualness of his action and his surprising helpfulness he has decided to revert to jackass mode.

"… a drive-on today to see Connor? Yeah, Veronica Mars. No, Veronica, "V" as in virgin."

Veronica glares at him

"Yeah." He says, closing his cell and turning towards Veronica. **"**There you go."

"Look at you, all helpful." She states slightly mockingly.

"Thank you" She says seriously, holding eye contact for a little longer then necessary.

Logan breaks the moment,"Hey, your peskiness being unleashed on Connor brings me joy." The words are meant to be unkind but he is smiling at her. Logan Echolls, a walking contradiction.

Veronica shakes her head deciding she has probably overstayed her welcome and marches out of the door. Logan follows her out, dramatically flailing his arms while shouting "Annoy, tiny blonde one. Annoy like the wind!"

* * *

She was heading into dangerous territory, crossing over to the dark side, approaching the 09ers' lunch table. The only thing that was holding her back from running far, far away was the fact that Duncan and Lilly weren't there and she had the leader of a Mexican bike gang following her. She had heard that Duncan and Lilly were spending Christmas in Napa with their grandparents. So it seemed for once she had gotten lucky. 

"The good news is I know who stole the money. The bad news is, **I** know who stole the money." She says not bothering with pleasantries.

They should all probably look more surprised with her presence at their lunch table, but they don't. Word had gotten around quickly about Veronica Mars's work as a teen detective and it was common knowledge that she didn't take her cases lightly.

"Here's what I suggest, Logan will hold another poker game, tomorrow night."

"Will I?" He says challenging her self- imposed authority.

He snaps to attention suddenly "I can't. My mother's Christmas party is tonight."

"Mm, so no BYOB. Here's how it will go down."

Veronica sits next to Logan. He is surprised, but does not move away. Instead he glances over at Troy who is captivated with Veronica's Little-Miss-Bossy-boots-know-it-all act.

"I'll tell you who did it and you'll buy me into the game. I'll just take the place of whoever stole the money. Unless you still might think you want him around?"

"You know, even if you keep talking, it's not gonna happen." Sean exclaims arrogantly.

"Oh. I thought you guys might all want your stuff back." Veronica exclaims sarcasticaly.

"Yeah. If I get my five grand, some items could…" Weevil pauses, reaching over to grab a slice of pizza sitting in the middle of the table "…magically reappear."

"And if you think about it, anyone who doesn't see this as a great offer is obviously the thief. Kind of a no-brainer."

Veronica stands up from her seat and Logan can't help but mourn the loss of contact.

"Do you even know how to play poker?" Sean asks Veronica condescendingly.

Troy begins to talk, "V's a real-"

Before he can say anymore Veronica gives him a swift kick in the back of the leg. Fortunately Logan is the only one who notices the interaction and the conspiratorial wink Troy gives Veronica.

"No." Veronica says her voice oozing with mock awe "But it must be really hard if all you guys play."

* * *

So Sean, the not so rich boy was the thief, whoop di doo! Veronica had bigger fish to fry at the moment. 

Logan had just called an emergency break after she had totally decimated them in poker. She had to admit it was nice showing off her killer poker skills, even Logan was mildly impressed. The break had come as a welcome relief from Troy's constant flirting and Logan's pissy attitude. The break also provided her with an opportune moment to finally settle something.

She had seen Jake enter the Echolls library minutes ago and suspecting that he was alone she had quickly followed. But before she could enter the sound of two familiar raised voices caught her attention. One of the people speaking was Jake Kane, of that she was certain….but the other person.

_I know that voice. _

Veronica steps closer peering into the crack of the slightly open door. She can't see Jake, who is standing on the other side of the room, but the other man is clear.

_Mr. Vandergraff? _

Well it makes sense; Troy's father is manager of the Kane Software branch in Waterford. Lianne had worked for him; she was a secretary. That was where she had met Michael Adams, her supposed murderer. Mr. Vandergraff and Jake Kane must be having a little impromptu business meeting, but at a high society Christmas party?

Veronica edges closer so as to make out the conversation in the room. It isn't that hard to hear even through the large oak door, their voices are raised and harsh.

"Look Lawrence, it is not cost-effective. It will never work, it's impossible."

"Jake, I have put a lot of thought, a lot of time and already a lot of money into this venture. It is the best way to go with this branch of Kane Software. As manager of the Waterford branch, I think I know what is best for the company."

"I think that is where you are wrong. Nothing goes through the business without my approval and this is not happening."

"I didn't want it to come to this. Take a good look at this before you make your final decision."

Through the crack, Veronica can see Mr. Vandergraff open his briefcase and remove a manila folder which he hands over to Jake Kane. She can't see Jake's reaction and she almost misses his next words they are spoken so softly.

"O.K. Send me over the paperwork tomorrow, I'll have it to you by next week."

Lawrence Vandergraff takes back the folder and goes on blithely packing up his stuff and shaking Jakes hand.

"Excellent. You won't regret this Jake. Now I had better get back out to the party go schmooze some more for the company."

Veronica rushes away from the door, quickly walking out of the hallway.

"Veronica?" Mr. Vandergraff calls out hesitantly almost not sure if it is her.

_Damn._

She spins around and plants a look of surprise on her face.

"Mr. Vandergraff, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Troy mentioned you were attending Neptune High, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, it sure was a big surprise."

"I'm so sorry about what happened with Lianne. She was one of the best workers and women I have ever known."

"I feel as if I am to blame…I mean I hired Mike." His eyes well up and Veronica feels sorry for the old man. He had always been nice to her when she was dating Troy.

"Don't worry, Mr. Vandergraff. Sometimes these things happen…." She trails off; comforting the self pitying isn't one of her strong points.

"Yes," he says clearing his throat and gaining his composure "You should come over some time; I know Troy would love to see more of you."

_Yeah that's going to happen. _

Veronica just smiles at him and he quickly says his goodbye claiming he must return back to the party.

_Finally. _

She pushes through the door.

* * *

She walks into the Library shutting the door behind her with a click. "I've got a question for you." 

"Hello, Veronica." He looks befuddled at her presence and tugs on the corner of his tie in what may or may not be a nervous gesture.

"Were you having an affair with my mother?" The question comes out sharp edged and abrasive. She is sick of darting around the issues, she needs to get straight to the point.

She had matched dates that her mother had late office meetings with dates Jake Kane was in town for business. She didn't believe in coincidences.

He is shocked and she isn't sure that he has even processed the question yet because he is standing there, eye brows creased and not making a sound.

"Were you having an affair with my mother?" She asks again, her bravado not failing even though all she wants to do is run and never think about this again. There is a reason they say ignorance is bliss.

He seems to regain control of himself, his diplomatic speech on hand, "Look Veronica, I don't know what you-"

"Just answer the question, were you having an affair with my mother?" She can't stand the secrets and lies and thinking the worst. She just wants to know the truth. After all that's what she aches for, the constant thing she is reaching out to grasp, the truth.

"Yes." His voice sounds so hollow. His face is awash with guilt.

And although she was prepared for this and knew the answer to the question before Jake even said it, it still doesn't hurt any less to hear it out loud. She may pretend that she is extremely jaded and cynical but there was still apart of her that had always had faith in her parents, her moral examples.

A panic settled over her, how long had it been going on, was there a chance her father wasn't her father?

Bile burns the back of her throat and she feels the prick of tears.

"How long?" She cries.

He hesitates, "Since she began working at Kane Software in Waterford."

Relief washes over her, there was no chance Jake is her father. Lianne didn't start working at Kane Software until Veronica was about five years old.

"I'm sorry, Veronica."

She doesn't know how long she is going to last before she has a break down, it seems like all she does these days is cry. She can't stand looking at Jake, she just wants to be left alone to wallow and cry and scream.

"Could you please leave. I need to be alone." Her voice sounds foreign to her ears. She sounds like a lost little girl.

It is only after he has walked out the door, when she hears the loud _thunk_ of the door closing, that she sinks to the floor and lets the sobs rack her tiny body.

_Everything is a lie, their marriage was a lie, my life is a lie, **everything **is one big fucking lie. _

She cries for herself- _How could she do this to me_, for her father – _Oh god, I wonder if he knew_, and for her mom- _Why didn't she just leave? Why couldn't she be happy with us? _

Her tears have steadied and her breathing has returned to its semi-normal pattern by the time the grandfather clock strikes ten. She becomes consciously aware of the amount of time she has been absent for but she still can't bring herself to sit up.

"Here you are, we thought you got lost or sold to slavery by some seedy business man. Gentlemen prefer blondes, apparently."

Logan walks further into the room and looks at her; she can only imagine the thoughts going through his head. He is at her side in seconds.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His voice is so soft, so gentle, so unlike anything she had ever heard from him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She says hastily wiping the remnants of tears off her face.

"Yeah, you really look fine Veronica." She thinks he sounds slightly angry which in turn makes her angry, does he really think he has the right to know her deep dark secrets.

"Did someone do something to you? Was it Weevil, did he try to hurt you? Cause I would be more than happy to kick his ass." He doesn't even attempt to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Weevil has nothing to do with it."

"Then what?"

"Can you just leave it alone?!" She snaps frustrated with his pandering.

She turns away from him and stares straight ahead, refusing to look at him. They sit there in silence for minutes.

"Look, I'm sorry-"She turns to face him and her breath catches.

_When did he get that close? He obviously hasn't heard of personal space. _

Tears have stained her face and her nose is red. She doesn't need a mirror to tell her she is not looking her best at this particular moment. But it doesn't matter, because Logan is staring at her. His intense gaze is unwavering from her face. And it surprisingly isn't a look of disgust, but something else Veronica is having trouble defining…_lust, maybe?_ His breath warms her cheeks, a mixture of peppermint and whiskey. Pure Logan.

She knows what is going to happen and she knows she should pull away before it does. But she stays rooted to the ground waiting. He finally moves in the extra millimeter and his lips graze over hers. It is a flutter, barely a touch before a loud piercing scream erupts through the house, sending the two of them scrambling from their current positions and rushing out of the Library.

"Somebody call 911." A voice screams. Veronica thinks it is Lynn but she can't be sure. The whole room is in chaos.

Aaron Echolls body lies in the middle of the room motionless, blood seeping through his white shirt. Veronica stands on the edge watching the scene unfold almost as if in slow motion, Lynn's large uncontrollable sobbing, her father restraining the young attacker, the guests fluttering around and Logan standing next to her so still, almost catatonic.

* * *

_End Chapter 4 _

_A big thanks to the bestest beta eva Desiree' !!! _

**AN:** Love to hear what you guys think of the chapter!

-Sarah


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**AN**: Sorry this chapter is so late. School has been keeping me busy, I will try and update as quickly as I can, this WILL be completed, so please stick around.

**AN:2:** Troy's fathers' name is Lawrence Vandergraff. In the last chapter I had called him Julius. From now on he will be referred to as Lawrence. Just to clear that up. (Thanks to **jacedes **for pointing that out!)

**Previously….**_Veronica is investigating her mother's murder; she overheard Jake Kane and Lawrence Vandergraff fighting at the Echolls' Christmas Party. She confronts Jake, asking if he had an affair with her Mom. Jake is adamant that there is no way he is her father as they began their affair when Veronica was five. Logan comforts Veronica and they share a very brief kiss, which is stopped with the revelation that Aaron Echolls has been stabbed. _

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Girls Just Want To Have Fun **_

So she had kind of-almost-semi kissed a guy, no big deal right. Wrong. This is Logan Echolls we're talking about.

_What is a girl to do when the guy she strongly disliked up until recently is heading her way? _

Logan walks towards her, with far more confidence than any teenage boy should have. Veronica subtly notes how nice he looks today his green shirt complementing him nicely. Since when did she start thinking about how nice _incredible hot_ Logan looked, she was not sure. But she had a feeling it was a little while before the moment she has dubbed "library incident".

Attraction she may be ready to admit, but real feelings…most likely not.

She looks around wildly, searching desperately for a distraction that will get her away from the _extremely_ awkward conversation that is going to take place.

_Think fast Veronica. _

Hopeless. The hallway was fairly deserted, she couldn't even do the –Oh-look-there's-my-friend-I-got-to-go shtick, as she had only really made one friend, and Wallace was no where to be seen.

_Crap_

"Hey." He stands in front of her, hands jammed into his pockets and she thinks he almost looks nervous, for about a millisecond.

"Hey." She says giving him a little smile.

Afraid of what he may or may not want to talk about Veronica rushes into a safe, well safer, topic of conversation, "How is your dad?"

"He's swell. The stitches won't take long to heal and I am sure he'll be back in the sack in no time. His publicist is working overtime to make sure he doesn't loose any of those _adoring_ fans, I'm sure there will be an extremely large Christmas bonus in there somewhere." His voice is laced with bitterness and Veronica feels an overwhelming desire to console him, which surprises her. She isn't supposed to care this much.

"Logan-"

Veronica is interrupted by Lilly who had glided up to the pair and planted herself right in front of Veronica, completely ignoring Logan.

"Can we talk?" She says anxiously. Veronica knows it must be something big if she is approaching her in public and there is no immediate sign of public humiliation.

Logan makes a coughing sound from behind Lilly and eyes her suspiciously.

Lilly turns around as if she has just become aware of his presence.

"God, Logan. I'm not going to maul her." She says rolling her eyes dramatically before adding with an evil smile, "That's what you're here for isn't it?"

Veronica blushes a deep crimson wondering if Logan told Lilly about the semi kiss in the Library. They haven't exactly been on friendly terms lately and from the look of his cool exterior she is guessing no.

_Thank god. _

Lilly gives him a hard stare, non verbally telling him to piss off. Logan, of course, does not back down easily.

"Is there going to be mud wrestling involved somewhere in the near future?," Logan quirks his eyebrow, "…Cause I might stick around."

"You really are sex starved. Too bad you won't be getting any Lilly loving, I've moved on to _bigger _and better things." She emphasizes the word bigger smirking up at him.

Logan glares before walking off angrily.

Lilly turns back to Veronica, "He is like a little pest sometimes, if it wasn't for his stellar performance in bed I would never have-"

"As fun as this is, can you get to the point. What do you want?"

"Yeesh V you really need to lighten up. I was just having a friendly rap session."

_V? What the hell? I didn't realize we had come to the point in our relationship where we could use nicknames. Unless slut and Trampy-McBitch count. _

"Look I needed your help with something. Word around here is that you do some Nancy Drew act."

Veronica rolls her eyes at Lilly's description of Veronica's line of work and waves her hand in a 'go on' motion.

"I went to a frat party at Hearst about three weeks ago. I got fairly wasted and was hanging with this guy. We started fooling around and he had this camera which we were taking "pictures" on. I totally forgot about the whole thing until I was googling myself today in second period and came across these pictures on the net. Which doesn't bother me at all, but my parents will completely flip if the pictures get to the press. So do you think you could get the pictures off the website and track down the originals?"

_God, not asking for much. I'll play the harmonica and save the dancing circus bears while I'm at it. _

Veronica shakes her head in wonder at this girl. She really is Neptune's own Paris Hilton.

"Fine, but it will cost you."

* * *

"Wallace, you wouldn't happen to know how to single handedly shut down a web site and track down a ….IP address." 

"Umm…No." He raises one eyebrow.

"Damn girl, do you ever ask me anything normal." He pauses, thinking it over for a second.

"I think I know someone who can help you though. You should talk to this girl in my physics class…I think her name is Mackenzie. Apparently she is a real computer wiz. I would check the computer room."

"Thanks Wallace, you're a prince."

* * *

The computer room was fairly empty, two guys sat huddled in the corner, no doubt trying to unlock the porn. A few people Veronica recognized from Journalism were typing furiously on the computers and a girl with dark brown hair and a startling purple streak was in a heated discussion with a guy that can only be described as a nerd. Or so that's what his t-shirt states. Veronica walks closer barely understanding a thing they are saying, it's almost as if they are speaking another language. She coughs loudly. They finally notice her and look perplexed by her presence. 

"Cindy Mackenzie?" She says looking at the girl.

"Yeah, but I just go by Mac."

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me with something."

The computer nerd drifts away over to the back row of the computer lab and Mac takes a step closer.

* * *

"Ok, the website is down, temporarily. We still need to find the guy with the originals which is why I have brought you this to look at." Veronica produces a large yearbook out of her bag and pushes it across the lunch table to Lilly. 

"God, I was off my head. I could have been making out with a garage door for all I know." Lilly says dramatically dropping her head onto the table.

"You could at least try to remember." Veronica says getting slight irritated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask for his name and social security number before when we fucked."

Veronica grimaces but Lilly begins scanning through the photographs. Her finger stops on a skinny Asian guy.

"He looks familiar."

_Finally we're getting somewhere. _

"So the guy was Asian."

"I said he looked familiar, not that it was him."

_Or maybe not. _

Veronica groans dropping her head down on the yellow lunch table, just as Lilly had done minutes earlier.

_This is definitely going to be a long lunch. _

* * *

_Why would a person take a one million dollar payout for a fake alibi if they could never spend the money? _

This was just one of the many questions that had been plaguing Veronica ever since finding out about Michael Adams from her fathers investigation of Lianne's death. There were all these clues, the only problem was none of them seemed to fit. If only she could find the link, if only this part of her and her father's life could finally be resolved, if only….

* * *

"Veronica." 

_Damn, he was sneaky_.

"Hey, Logan."

"Can we talk."

"Aren't we doing that right now." She can't help but be a smart ass, after having to deal with Lilly Kane twice in one day.

He sighs, frustrated running a hand through his hair and fixing her with an exasperated glare, "You know what I mean."

"No I don't. Look I'm really busy so unless you have something dire to tell me…" She didn't mean to be so snappy but now was not the time for a heart to heart, truthfully she didn't think there would ever be a time.

"Are you ok, I mean you were upset in the library and I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

She tried not to visibly flinch at the mention of "The Library" but she couldn't help it and Logan seemed to notice.

"I'm great." She's quiet for minute before gaining the courage to speak again.

"Can we just forget everything that happened that night?" She rushes out, she isn't ready to trust and open up yet. It's all too soon and the wounds left by a certain ex-boyfriend are still too fresh.

"Yeah. Whatever you want." He says walking off abruptly leaving Veronica feeling as if she has done something terrible.

* * *

Lilly had been useless at identifying the guy and she wasn't even sure if he was a college student or just some random townie. This now meant she would have to find someone who had a clear perception of that night. 

_What is the likelihood of finding a sober person at a Frat party? One billion to one. _

Veronica knocked on the door of the frat house. It looked like a shack and she could tell these guys weren't particular about the maintenance of the place. Crushed beer cans littered the front lawn which was overgrown with weeds and shrubbery. She heard a rustling coming from inside followed by what sounded like a crash and something breaking. Finally the door was opened and Veronica came face to face with an unshaven, disheveled young man.

He looked at her appraisingly and Veronica thanked god that she had worn her most conservative outfit that put nuns to shame. A girl always needs protection from ogre-like, leering frat boys.

The guy casually leans against the door frame and runs a hand through his hair which looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. "Hey, how you doing?"

_These guys must take courses on how to make a simple greeting sound sleazy. Bravo. _

"Hi, my friend was at one of your parties a couple of weeks ago; I need to find out who she was with that night. This is so embarrassing …but she like got this deadly STD and she now has to call up everybody she has been with to tell them so they can seek medical treatment, or else they could die or something. It's really sad." Okay so it was a little over the top and extremely non-realistic but these were frat guys for goodness sake.

The guy looks at her slightly worried and bleary eyed. She would honestly be surprised if he could string two intelligible sentences together.

"Umm...right. Come in. You can ask the guys."

Veronica steeps gingerly in to the house, taking note of the pizza boxes and cans covering the floor and all available surfaces.

"I've got a picture of her, if anybody recognizes her and could tell me who they saw her with it would be great."

The guy takes the picture off Veronica and begins showing it to various guys.

One guy recognizes her and after several crude comments chucked around by the surrounding guys he drags the beefy looking male specimen over to Veronica.

He looks kind of nervous, the other guy must have debriefed him…"Yeah, I was with Lily Kane at the blowout? What's the deal?"

"The good news is bucko that you're not going to die from a deadly STD. The bad news is you could be faced with charges of defamation of character."

"Hey look girly-

_Girly?_

"Yeah I was with Lilly that night and yeah we did fool around taking a few happy snaps but I never saw the photos, she took the camera with her."

"Damn, I wish I had a copy of those photos though…" He adds as an afterthought.

A few frat guys around him nod in agreement and start stating their chauvinistic-pig headed comments that were generally degrading to all women.

_Looks like I need to have a little chat with Miss. Lilly Kane. _

* * *

Veronica pushed the Lilly Kane case aside; she was worried about something more important than that. It was time to get some answers, to finally make the pieces come together. She had spent the last three days trying to figure out where the money deposited into Mike Adams bank account came from but she was having no such luck, this had only left her with one option. Veronica walked boldly into the San Diego Penitentiary, her overly conservative business attire giving her a sense of security. 

After going through the whole process of getting into the prison, Veronica finds herself sitting in front of her mother's "killer", according to California state law,- "alleged killer" according to her and her father. Was this really the guy that strangled her mother to death, leaving the body lying on the living room floor for her husband and daughter to come home to?

"Hello Veronica." Mike Adams voice crackled out through the glass window, the only barrier between herself and the truth.

* * *

Forty minutes later Veronica sat in her car in a state of shock. Could what Adams have said been true, had Jake lied to her at the Christmas party to save his own ass? Had her mother and Jake really been having an affair for that long? 

flashback

"**_Why did you take the fall? Its not like you'll ever be able to see the one million dollars ever again?" _**

"_**I heard you moved to Neptune, Veronica. Did you do it to be closer to your father?" **_

"_**What are you talking about?" **_

"_**Jake Kane. You can't tell me Lianne never told you about her High school sweetheart." **_

"_**It doesn't matter, my mom and Jake weren't together when she was with my father…not until the end." **_

"_**Is that what you believe? Sweetheart, they were never not together." **_

end flashback

_When did I start believing in crazy people? It can't be true; I don't think I would be able to survive if it was. _

The shrill ring of her phone broke Veronica out of her daze.

"Hey Mac"

"No I'm fine"

"Really?"

Well seems like not everybody lies, well, only some people.

Veronica took one last look at the penitentiary in her rearview mirror before putting the Le Baron into gear and driving off. She hadn't even got the answers she needed, only more questions.

* * *

She stormed into Lilly's bedroom, the anger and emotional stress from today being unleashed on this far from innocent girl. 

"I hope you're happy, you've had your cheap thrill or laugh or whatever at my expense but it's over now."

"What are you talking about, did you forget to take your meds?" Lilly looked up from her lounging position on her bed, the latest issue of Sassy laid out.

"I'm talking about how you sent me on a wild goose chase, looking for the guy who put those photos of you on the net. I should have known if Lilly Kane was getting exploited it would only be under her terms." She spat out venhemently.

"Veronica it wasn't a joke or anything. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Get to know you."

"Why?" Veronica shouted incredulously. Lilly had never given two hoots about Veronica, why was she starting now.

Lilly was getting slightly pissed at Veronica's attitude and shouted,

"Because you're my sister dorkus."

* * *

End Chapter Five 

_Let me know if anyone is still reading this and review, please! _

-Sarah


	7. Take Me Away

**AN: **Once again sorry for the long delay. I know. I suck. I have gone back over previous chapters and fixed little mistakes and discrepancies in the story (e.g. Troy's dad's name) Also the geographical position of Veronica's hometown Waterford is not far from Neptune, it is in San Diego County…let's just say a two hour drive.

**Previously….**_Veronica Mars is secretly investigating her mother's murder. She confronts Jake, asking if he had an affair with her Mom. Jake is adamant that there is no way he is her father. Veronica visits her mother's alleged killer Mike Adams in jail and he implies that Jake Kane is her father. Lilly asks Veronica to help her with a fake case so she can get closer to V. At the end of the last chapter Lilly blurts out the fact that they could be sisters to Veronica….._

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Take Me Away**_

_Breathe._

_In. Out. _

_In. Out. _

Veronica sinks down onto the edge of Lilly's bed, "How do you know?"

She looks around the room taking in the floral bed spread. The various bottles and lotions strewn around. The balcony. The stereo system. The candid photos of various 09ers she recognized from school and some she didn't. This could have been hers.

Lilly pauses and answers hesitantly, "I overhead a fight between Celeste and Dad."

"How long have you known for?" Veronica's voice is scratchy and hoarse with emotion.

Lilly pauses, "A few weeks." She picks at her fingernails nervously unsure what she should do…It had been shocking when she first overheard the fight, she had been ready to explode with anger but she had had weeks to at least process the information.

"Look, we don't know if it's true. Celeste makes up a lot of shit; it could all just be a lie."

Mike Adam's face flashes in Veronica's mind.

_**Sweetheart, they were never not together. **_

"No it's true." Veronica states forcefully.

"How do you know" Lilly says a little angrily, "Until there is a paternity test taken we don't know jack."

Veronica nods her head even though she has already begun to loose all hope that Keith Mars is her biological father.

"So I'll take a test."

Veronica gets up from the bed. Picks up her messenger bag and walks to the door. It doesn't really seem as if there is that much more to talk about. She is at a loss for words; _Lilly Kane could be her sister._

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." Lilly says to Veronica as she is half way out the door. Veronica's grateful for Lilly saying that. Even if it isn't completely true it is nice to see the compassionate side of Lilly Kane every once in awhile.

_Although, I guess her bitchiness could only be expected. She had been staring straight into the face of her parent's infidelity. Living, breathing evidence that she did not have the perfect life with perfect parents. _

"Duncan knows." Veronica asks. It is less of a question and more of a statement.

Lilly nods her head.

The hasty disappearance of his friendly demeanor suddenly makes a lot more sense.

_Nothing like the chance a girl could be your sister to scare potential love interests away. _

"Do you need help?" Lilly asks tentatively, "…with the paternity test."

Veronica shakes her head.

"I'll let you know when I get the results," Veronica says as she walks out the door.

* * *

_Unfortunately, even when suffering trauma and emotional stress that would cause any normal person to be put in an asylum I am still required to go to school on Monday morning. _

Veronica doesn't tell Wallace about the paternity issue. They are friends, best friends. But it's too personal, she hasn't even told Keith She came to the decision that she wouldn't tell Keith on the drive home from the Kane's. Keith Mars was still her father, that wouldn't change no matter what a piece of paper told her. She doesn't even know how to begin to tell Wallace anyway.

_Hey, Wallace how's it going? Yeah, well I found out that my father may not be my father. It seems my mother had a long time thing going with Jake Kane. Yes, THE Jake Kane, father of the girl that has been sending me death glares since I arrived in Neptune. So…did you get that History homework done? _

It only takes him till second period to work out that the jig is up though. He doesn't press the issue, but by lunch time he already has a "Cheer Veronica Up" plan in action.

"The way I see it is, you have all this….stuff going on in your life right now and what you really need is a break."

"Break?", Veronica says as if speaking a foreign word.

"Yeah, a mini vacation. Get away from Neptune."

"You do realize that we have this thing called school, Spring break isn't for months."

"That is why I suggest a school based vacation."

Veronica groans.

"Don't be hating me just yet. Wait till you hear this, Mr. Phillips is taking all junior Physics students to the Science Museum. Four school free days of California sun, girls and …."

"Quantum physics?" Veronica suggests helpfully.

"Wait, the Museum in Annandale?"

"Yeah" He gives her the 'so-what?-your-point-is' stare.

"I'll tell you what Wallace, I'm in. Sign me up and call me Pollyanna"

* * *

"I expect all articles in by Monday. Have a good weekend!" Mrs. Dent says perkily ignoring the groans of the students.

Veronica makes no move to leave the classroom unlike her fellow classmates who were out of their seats before the first bell had even sounded. She is finishing her final draft of her article for the Neptune Navigator. It seems she was going to have a rather busy weekend and there was nothing like pesky homework getting in the way of some good old fashioned detective work.

Logan is waiting at the door for Duncan who is sluggishly packing up his notebooks. Finally irritated by the snail pace of Duncan he asks, "Are you coming DK?"

Duncan glances over to the corner of the room that Veronica is sitting in, they're now the only ones left in the classroom.

"You go ahead; I've got some stuff to do."

Logan gets the hint, "Right. I'll see you later."

Veronica continues working on her article pretending not to notice that Duncan is looming over her and obviously wants to talk.

_Looks like I am not invisible anymore. _

"Hey." He says in effort to gain her attention.

Veronica looks up from her computer screen and says a polite, "Hi" back.

He opens his mouth to say something, then stops. He glances quickly around the room making sure no one is still around, then walks over to the door and closes it. He comes back to Veronica's side and tries unsuccessful again to spit out whatever he wants to say, "Ver-, I-"

Veronica takes pity on him, "I know".

Duncan nods his head," Yeah, Lilly told me about that. You seem to be taking it okay."

Veronica scoffs.

"I'm sorry about the last couple of weeks…I didn't know how to act around you…it just seemed easier to ignore it then face the truth."

"Cause your problems usually go away when you ignore them?"

"I know it was stupid…"

"I'm not angry with you Duncan. I am angry at our parents though."

"Good, cause I was hoping that maybe we could be friends. I mean just forget the last couple of weeks and start over. Know matter what happens or what the results are…you're a great person and I would be an idiot not to want to be your friend."

Veronica smiles at his sincere words and thinks that if anyone had to be her potential brother she is glad that it could be him.

That is before he adds, "I mean it's not like I can escape you either. Between Logan and Troy you're all I ever hear about."

Veronica shoots Duncan a glare as he chuckles.

"So friends?" He puts out his hand for her to shake.

Veronica doesn't hesitate; she places her hand in his.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Ok, so he hadn't exactly planned on going on the field trip. Dick had mentioned something about having a bonfire at the beach, promising plenty of booze, babes and killer waves. It sounded a hell of a lot more appealing than wandering some coastal town in the middle of nowhere with a stuffy old tweed wearing guy who gets all hot and bothered over super-symmetrical particles. It wasn't till he found out that a certain blonde was going that he viewed the field trip in an entirely different light.

Hell, he's a sadist; a person would have to be to practical jump through hoops to be close to a girl that didn't even want to give him the time of day. Fuck, he thought, it's like Lilly all over again. He quickly dismisses the thought though, he can't compare the two. Lilly is a cold, manipulative bitch who takes enjoyment in tearing his hearts into tiny little shreds. And Veronica is…well, she is Veronica. She is intriguing and he is beginning to think she has even more secrets than him. The funny thing is he wants nothing more than to know her secrets, know all about her. He knows the general stuff, the stuff that was reported in the news……

It doesn't matter really, all that matters is that he is going on some lame ass field trip to be closer to her and she wants nothing more than to get as far away from him as possible.

* * *

"Alright guys gather around, we're going to take attendance before we go on the bus," Mr. Phillips says standing in front of the large coach bus. Veronica places her bulky duffel bag on the ground at her feet.

_God does this guy wear anything BUT tweed. _

"…..Daniels, Drew, Echolls,"

_Wait, Logan is going on a non compulsory school field trip. Something is definitely wrong with this scenario. Maybe the guy is taking an interest in his education…_, Veronica snorts which causes Wallace to raise his eyebrows at her.

"….Simpson, Tran, Vandergraff,"

_Hell no. _

"All right everyone board up"

Veronica picks up her duffel bag and quickly makes her way onto the bus before she regains sanity and realizes how bad of an idea this is.

"Hey, V. I didn't realize you were coming; it'll be just like old times eh? We can take a drive down the interstate and visit some of our old haunts." Troy says as Veronica walks past his seat on the bus.

Veronica forces a grin, "Yeah. Super fun times."

**End Chapter 6 **

-Sarah

As always please review! I would love to hear any theories people have about the mystery.


End file.
